


Ammaliata

by ladymimimi



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymimimi/pseuds/ladymimimi
Summary: AU where Sakura and Sasuke are both leading secret lives behind their marriage.Both of them trying to protect one another from the"Unpleasant truth." ..."- So you're a witch, huh?""- And you run the Mafia.""- No wonder our marriage couldn't work..."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura poured herself a glass of Dalmore whiskey and wandered out on their enormous terrasse.

Placing the glass on a white quartz table. She lighted a cigarette.

Their three-floor penthouse overlooked the Konoha capital.

The city was alive; someone in their building was having a party. She had turned off all the lights in her house except for a violet neon lighting on the terrasse.

Sakura had dismissed all their help, including the butler. Tonight she would talk to Sasuke; she was ready for any outcome.

Either he agreed and promised to work harder on their marriage, or she was out. Packed Balenciaga luggage set proved that she was ready to leave him.

She looked on her phone; the time displayed 12:45 AM.

No new calls or messages.

Sasuke was late.

She sipped the whiskey and ashed the cigarette in the tray.

She would miss Konoha if she left, the place finally had started to feel like home.

Sakura remembered how she moved here a year ago.

Ino was waiting for her by the airport's entrance, dressed all black in couture, waving her perfectly manicured hands.

Now she wasn't talking to her because she speculated that Sakura was having an emotional affair with Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

Everything was a mess in her life. Sasuke was the only reason that kept her in Konoha and if he refused to work on their marriage. She would leave.

Sakura was ready.

She heard a sensor beep, notifying her that Sasuke had returned, then she heard familiar rushed steps.

"You are late." She blurted, loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry there was a difficulty at work."

He rushed into their bedroom.

When she stepped back in the apartment she heard the water running.

Straight to shower... what was he hiding?

They haven't had sex for the past three months; she suspected there was someone else in her husband's life.

He was always late to come back, and sometimes he would leave in the middle of the night.

What more could she assume?

She poured another glass of the whiskey and stepped in their bedroom, Sasuke was in his side of the gigantic closet, white towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair.

"You didn't come to the therapy today... Kakashi was upset."

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, stoic expression as always.

"We need to talk, Sasuke!" She sat on the bed. Her husband was packing an overnight bag.

"You are leaving again?"

"I need to leave for a few days, and when I come back, we will talk, Sakura."

He replied without looking at her.

She took another sip. The richness in the aftertaste calmed her nerves for her nerves were ready to explode within her.

"You promised.." With her eyes tearing up, she finished the sentence. "You promised me that we would fix this."

"I don't have time for this, Sakura." He almost yelled at her. Frustrated, he grabbed the bag and rushed out.

Before leaving, he looked on Sakura's sleeping Sphynx cat.

"Sakura?" He called.

No answer came from her.

"Try not to leave the house while I'm gone; The security will be patroling downstairs." With the last words, he left.

Sakura laughed, her laughter turned into ugly sobbing.

It was over; it was so over that she needed to find another word for over.

"I'm okay." She sniffed and cleared her face, the mascara was waterproof at least.

"I'll be okay." She reassured herself.

She opened her satin robe and dropped it on the floor, she walked in her closet and grabbed beige sweatpants, oversized white t-shirt, and a black Vetements hoodie that literally said "Fuck Off." In Russian.

She got dressed and walked out in the hall; she saw her cat napping on his little custom made lounge chair. "Hey, you!" She patted her Sphynx, "The butler will feed you, don't be mean to him, okay?"

The cat mewed as he understood her.

"And Tsunade will pick you up." The cat rubbed his head on her palm.

"And before she does, you can mess up Sasuke's closet; I left it open for you."

Mrrrrrrr, The cat, purred and stretched lazily before heading straight to Sasuke's closet.

SO. MUCH. DELICATE. MATERIAL. To rip and so much expensive leather shoes to scratch!

"Good Boy!" She laughed.

"Hey, Noa?"

The cat popped half of his face from Sasuke's closet,

"I love you!"

Mrrrrrr was the answer.

After putting her beige Tripple S sneakers that Ino had given her few months before the fight. She once again began tearing up.

On Sasuke's bed-side table, she placed a carefully written note, and her diamond wedding ring.

She looked around in their bedroom.

She had already made the decision. It was over.

Sakura quickly grabbed her black Hermes Birkin bag. And called security to prepare the car.

There were three large pieces of luggage, as there was no one in the house, She lifted her left hand, and by swiftly moving her manicured fingers in the air, the luggage rolled in the elevator.

It was the middle of the night, but she put her oversized sunglasses on and pulled her hoodie up.

There was always paparazzi lurking by their house, and she didn't want any press-release about Sakura Uchiha leaving her home in the middle of the night.

She went to the parking, and the security guards placed her luggage in the back of her Jeep.

Sakura took her sunglasses off and looked at three young men dressed in black suits, guns securely attached to their belts.

"Boys?!"

"Yes, M'am."

Sakura took a deep breath; she would use mind-control on them.

"If Sasuke or anybody else asks, I didn't leave the house at all. I'm still up there, drinking a martini and probably using battery-operated devices as your prick of a boss hasn't fulfilled his marital obligations for quite a while."

All three of them nodded, slowly in a zombie-like manner.

"Good then!" She smiled and put her sunglasses back on.

She started the engine and headed to the airport; she had a 13-hour flight ahead of her.

She missed her home and her parents; she longed for part of her old life when she hadn't awaked the power that the witches were blessed from their lineage, her ordinary life.

Sakura decided that she would stay there for some time, spend some quality time with her normal parents and her old simple friends. And then the world was hers, so she decided to travel. And get over her ruined wedlock.

Sakura came from a long lineage of witches, from her mother's side.

Her mother never developed her abilities, and Sakura had a pretty normal childhood herself.

Mebuki was happy that with her and Sakura, the family trait had skipped the generation.

When she was little and would visit her aunt Tsunade in Konoha, she remembered how jealous she was of Ino and Tenten, both of them blessed with "super-cool" abilities.

Ino could read people's minds, and Tenten could spread a tarot deck on the table and tell you about your future.

As they grew up to be teenagers, Ino could use telekinesis while Tenten could dream-walk; she would randomly pop up in her dream just to say hi.

Sakura eventually got over the fact that she was not a witch until she turned 23.

That summer, she was spending time with her handsome boyfriend, Sasori, who was also from Konoha.

They took a weekend trip on a nearby island. During their journey, through desperate scrolling in social media, she found what she was looking for, he had cheated on her, and it broke her heart.

When she confronted him, and he left without an explanation, Sakura screamed, and the curtains caught fire.

She didn't pay much attention to it, thinking that a fallen candle might have caused the mess.

Few months after the incident, Sakura was driving back home.

She noticed a white swerving car from the opposite direction seconds away from crashing on her vehicle, she panicked and squealed, her hands off from the wheel caused the white car to fly in the left road and turn over in the air.

Sakura began panicking and told her mother about the fire, and the car.

Mebuki, with a concerned look, still ensured her that if she were a witch, she would have developed her powers when she was a child.

Few days after their talk, Sakura was drinking out with her friends when a drunk group of boys approached her, and one of them was hitting on her non-stop.

She felt how furious she was, not enjoying her night because of some prick.

"Leave me alone! Go jump in the water and never come back!" she pointed.

The guy stopped talking, his smile went stoic, and with a dull expression he stepped back and jumped in the pool, at first everyone thought he was drunk; this was a joke, but he never dived up, security had to drag him back forcefully.

Sakura didn't pay much attention to that either, blaming everything on the guy being intoxicated.

However, when she heard the delivery guy, loud and clear about how he would love to "Give-it-to-her-hard." Without his mouth even opening.

Sakura panicked and called her aunt Tsunade.

Two days later, her aunt was in their house, whispering with her mother.

"Sakura!" She greeted her cheerfully.

They decided that Sakura would fly back to Konoha with Tsunade and stay at the mansion of her great-grandmother Mito, the Supreme witch of their coven. Tsunade would guide and train her.

She claimed that Sakura was a "late bloomer." It was fascinating how she was developing all these abilities together, while a normal witch would slowly develop several skills within the years.

Sakura was somewhat excited about her new life. She and Tsunade were traveling first class, killing long 13 hours on a plane bar, she felt so out of place wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt while a very handsome barman was providing them very expensive Armand de Brignac Champagne.

For FREE.

Tsunade winked at her as she asked for a re-fill.

"Watch and learn." She whispered. Then she concentrated her light brown eyes on the beautiful barman.

"Hey," She smiled, her eyes locked on his.

"I feel such tension behind my neck and on my shoulders." She whined.

"Well, because of this." Tsunade pointed her hand on her enormous bosom.

Sakura almost choked on her champagne.

"Would you mind giving me another glass of champagne and a massage?" She asked playfully.

Without any word, he nodded, and after filling up her glass, moved to give her a massage.

"Ughh, this is what I needed." She sighed.

Sakura chimed, "This is so amazing! Auntie, you use your powers everywhere?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Well, except for the casinos, I like my gambling fair and square."

Sakura laughed, "And that's why you lose so much."

Tsunade pouted, "When that happens, I always ask kind loan-sharks to lend me more money and forget about it."

Both of them laughed wholeheartedly.

Ino was waiting for them at the airport.

She squealed and run to Sakura.

"I knew it!" She said, I always knew you were a witch!

Sakura kissed her cheeks and gasped for how beautiful her best friend had become.

"Welcome to the coven!" Ino smiled.

Then she looked at Tsunade, "Everyone is at the mansion, today we celebrate!"

"Fantastic!" Tsunade clapped her hands.

While Sakura was waiting for their luggage, she overheard Ino talking to Tsunade.

"So.. Um Madara Uchiha visited Mito today."

"What purpose?"

"I don't know," Ino shrugged. "They were talking all hush-hushed for very long."

"That can't be good," Tsunade bit her nail. She knew that Madara Uchiha was old friends with her deceased grandfather, Hashirama Senju, and Mito. However, Madara wouldn't just make a friendly housecall and ask Mito to read him cards. Something was going on.

Sakura gasped as the gates of Senju estate spread, and she observed the beautiful family house.

Ino informed that She Tenten and Shizune were living with Mito and Tsunade. It was dangerous for a lonely witch, to live alone in Konoha.

Sakura looked around security guards were walking on the perimeter.

"The Uchiha provide them for Mito," Ino reported.

"Who are the Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"They are a family of powerful. businessman and our families are very tight." Tsunade replied.

"So, do they know? about you know us being witches?"

"Just their family head, Madara." Ino glanced through the rearview mirror.

"He and Grandpa Hashi go way back," Tsunade noted.

"I bet Mito is using the same spell on him that she is using on herself, Madara should be in his early fifties, yet he looks like he is 37 well 42 max."

"He is hot!" Ino then looked at Tsunade.

"Well, I should know that we had a thing, a very brief thing, though."

"I know." Ino greened, "I just read your mind."

"Stop doing that!" Tsunade glared.

"Why are you getting upset? you reveal some extensive details regarding your sex life every time we drink together."

The ladies laughed.

Sakura could already feel that her life was about to change positively.

The impressive main entrance was a white cobble-stone driveway, above which loomed a bell-tower before one arrives at the central courtyard. With its ironwork, beige roof, and central courtyard, the mansion's Spanish architectural style stood out among the other grand houses in the Konoha county.

The family and guest rooms were filled with antiques, paintings, and collectible items, and the styles were to reflect a witch's eclectic taste.

During the summers, when Sakura used to visit, she would pretend she was in one of 20's black and white movies, and that she was the owner of the estate.

The 43-acre compound radiated with powerful energy.

It was not just a mansion but also had a planetarium, plane hangar, boathouse, and sprawling gardens.

Two building campaigns followed the original construction of the house, transforming it into the extensive mansion complex

built at a comfortable distance from the legendary concentration of the modern Konoha metropolitan.

The late Hashirama Senju's love of cars represented on the estate by the two-story automobile garage. And his collectibles.

Sakura couldn't wait to see her bedroom, which Ino had decorated for her.

But first, she needed to see Mito, her great-grandmother, and Supreme of the coven, to pay her respects and thank her for her hospitality.

Sakura hugged Mito; she welcomed her warmly.

"I knew the day you were born that you would be a great witch! let's see how your training goes, Tsuna, and I expect you to surpass us!"

"Thank you, Mito." Sakura smiled, she knew Mito hated being called Grandma, she was in her early 80's, yet looked like she just turned 50.

Supreme of the coven was able to slow the aging process drastically.

She was dressed in a classic white Chanel pantsuit. Her dark red hair pulled in a chignon, and a small purple diamond tattoo adorned her forehead.

The symbol meant for the Supreme.

She was playing with a super slim cigarette in her manicured fingers.

After everyone greeted Sakura, including Tenten, Tsunade's adoptive daughter Shizune, and the staff of the mansion.

Mito asked them to start preparing dinner, while she chatted with Sakura and Tsunade alone, as she declared it was a Senju family matter.

"Sakura," She lighted her cigarette while Tsunade poured herself gin and tonic.

"I've arranged a possible marriage for you."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade almost choked on her drink.

"Calm down and listen to me, Tsuna."

"Our family friend visited some time ago, Madara Uchiha, have you heard of her Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Ino and Tsunade mentioned something about him."

"Marvelous," She smiled, "Well, Madara has been an adoptive father to two excellent gentlemen, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, poor boys lost their parents when both of them were young. Madara's youngest brother and sister in law."

"Tsuna, make me a martini, would you dearest?"

"So, Madara adopted these boys, both of them gorgeous, both the finest gentleman, both of them in charge of the Uchiha corporation."

"And?" Sakura mumbled.

"Well, you just moved here, and we will do our best to train you, but why don't you consider either of these two boys, Itachi is 36, Sasuke is 28, I was thinking Sasuke as he is close to your age."

"Mito, I'm thankful for everything you have done for my family and me throughout all these years. She clenched her hands on her lap.

"But, I'm not looking for a marriage, not right now at least, I have so much to learn and see."

"So? why would a handsome, accomplished, billionaire husband be a problem then?"

"I mean, I don't even know them." Sakura shrugged.

Tsunade gave Mito her martini glass, "Well, you would like both of them, they are all the city talks about. However, both of them living very discreet lives, not even one scandal surrounding them." Added Tsunade.

"Just think about it Sakura, Madara will visit tomorrow for dinner, and it's all up to you."

"I mean, you could always get divorced and get some good money out of it." Laughed Tsunade while Mito gave her a killer glare.

"I don't know... can I be excused?" She asked.

"Of course, child!" Mito smiled.

"Don't forget that we are going shopping tomorrow, Sakura," Tsunade added.

"Okay, Auntie." She smiled.

Tsunade winked. "Remember, witches only wear black or the black label."

When Sakura got to her new bedroom, both Ino and Tenten were laying on her king-sized bed.

"Well, what was that about?" Ino jumped on her feet as soon as her friend entered her room.

"Mito was using her energy, so we were not able to eavesdrop." Giggled Tenten.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, apparently, she has arranged a marriage proposal for me."

"OHMYGOD!" Ino squealed.

Tenten gasped. "Well? Give us the details, woman! the details!"

"She said something about her friend Madara and his two adoptive sons or something, and I didn't pay much attention, I'm sleep deprived and still confused."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed, "Which one? which one?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, Ino! They will be here tomorrow. and I can give Mito my answer tomorrow."

"PICK SASUKE!" Tenten yelled. "He is just so so dreamy!"

"I'd say Itachi, but I've been crushing on him ever since he was on Forbes cover." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't even know; this is just so sudden." Sakura grabbed her purse. "I just want to go have a drink."

"Let's go then." Ino clapped her hands.

"Um Ino, sorry, but I'd just like to sit and think alone at least for a little while is that okay?"

Ino hugged her, "Of course, Sakura, I understand."

"You should go to the bar on top of the Plaza hotel, it's called "Sharingan" they have killer mojitos over there," Tenten told her playfully.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"Wait for a second?! you are not planning to leave in a plane worn T-shirt and jeans?"

"Oh. Yeah, you are right." Sakura looked at her wrinkled outfit.

"Go to my room, and pick something sexy and black; you are a witch Sakura, dress like one." Her friend winked.

When Sakura left, Ino looked at Tenten, "You sneaky little bitch Sharingan, huh?"

Tenten laughed, "I feel that she'll meet at least one of them tonight, if not both. "

Both of the girls laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHS Coven was an aesthetic inspiration for this fic.

I want to thank my dear friend EM for coming up with the name for it! "Ammaliata." means "Charmed." In Italian.

Hope it was a fun chapter to read! please leave reviews and let me know your thoughts about it :)

hit me up if there are any questions.

This chapter was from Sakura's POV the present and the past of how it all started.

The next chapter will be from Sasuke's POV.

I will try to update weekly!

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! And thank you so so much for all the follows and reviews!

It hyped me up to deliver the second chapter that will be from Sasuke's POV

LEMON AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :) ( This Lemony scene especially dedicated to my dear friend Jen )  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Isaak - Wicked Game (I recommend listening to the tracks as they vibe well with some of the scenes! :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time on his Rolex watch displayed 1:00 AM.

He was late, Sasuke already knew that his wife would be upset.

And she had the right to be upset, for the past three months, an unknown enemy had deliberately hit all the Uchiha owned properties, some of his close employees had been attacked. Some of them were missing under strange circumstances. And because of it, Sasuke spent more time at work than with his wife.

Sasuke was furious that there was no lead on who it might have been. A group? Or an organization? New enemy or the old one? And throughout years, Uchiha's had made a lot of enemies.

Today Itachi had notified that all the servers got hacked, and some sensitive information regarding their employee's whereabouts and personal information was jeopardized.

In an hour, he had to be on a meeting with his clan members; afterward, he would pick a team and personally go after the enemy.

Once again, he had to leave Sakura alone, with lots of unanswered questions.

His wife of one year had no idea that aside from family business, Sasuke led a different organization.

A sinister and dangerous organization.

Five years ago, after Madara went to politics, Itachi took over the Uchiha enterprise as he wanted to do nothing with the underworld.

And Sasuke was anointed as the new leader of the Mafia, which was always led by the Uchiha.

As Naruto, his best friend; mocked him he was the young godfather.

He had many opportunities to come clean with Sakura and tell her about everything, but he couldn't, not just yet, not before he got rid of all the enemies.

It was dangerous for her to be involved more than she already was.

She was already burdened with the Uchiha's last name; he didn't want to drag her more in-depth into this.

She was kind and loving, and she was the light in Sasuke's life, the light he so desperately lacked.

He put the digits on the sensor pad and entered their penthouse.

It was dark, and he assumed the staff was gone.

before he entered the bedroom to take a quick shower, he heard her quivering voice coming from the terrasse, "You are late."

He gave her the usual excuse, "I'm sorry there was a difficulty at work."

Sasuke went to take a quick shower, and try to avoid Sakura; he hated seeing her upset, mainly because he was the reason.

When he stepped out, he placed dark grey jeans, a black T-shirt, and a leather jacket. While he discreetly put two guns, bullets, GPS phones, and other necessities that he would need while gone black-ops.

He heard her enter the bedroom,

"You didn't come to the therapy today... Kakashi was upset." She was drinking, to calm her nerves, because of him again.

Sasuke hated himself at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, stoic expression as always.

She was wearing a purple silk robe, her hair tied up in a messy bun, eyes red from crying.

"We need to talk, Sasuke!"

They needed to talk, and Sasuke wanted to come clean, explain everything to her, reassure Sakura that there was no one other than her in his life, how could there be anyone? When she was his wife.

"You are leaving again?" She asked when she noticed his overnight bag.

"I need to leave for a few days, and when I come back, we will talk, Sakura." Hopefully, he could identify the enemy, destroy the enemy, and get this over with.

However, He replied without looking at her.

"You promised.." With her eyes tearing up, she finished the sentence. "You promised me that we would fix this."

All Sasuke wanted was to wrap his arms around his gentle wife and stay with her forever.

But he couldn't. The young Uchiha always knew that he wasn't a marrying kind, not before he met Sakura and found out that either he or Itachi were going to marry her to solidify bonds between the Uchiha and Senju family.

His ego made him step up and clarify that he wouldn't allow her to be married to Itachi, not after he had spent the night of his life with her just a day before.

"I don't have time for this, Sakura." He almost yelled at her. Frustrated, he grabbed the bag and rushed out to avoid more questioning.

Before leaving, he looked on Sakura's sleeping Sphynx cat. Sasuke was sure that this little shit was not an average cat, sometimes he would spot the cat lurking around him, especially when he was making critical phone calls, he felt like the little demon was spying on him in his own damn house.

Sasuke knew that the cat didn't like him either; he would ruin all his belongings given a chance but wouldn't touch anything that belonged to his mistress.

Thanks to the cat, Sasuke had already lost several pairs of leather shoes, few Armani pants, and his favorite armchair.

Once the demon-cat pissed in his shoes, Sasuke felt the wetness right before he left the house, but Sakura loved Noa, and Sasuke tolerated him for that reason.

"Sakura?" He called.

No answer came from her.

She was upset, and once again, he hated himself because of it.

She deserved so much better, maybe if he hadn't been a jealous, selfish prick, she would have gotten married to his brother instead and lived happily ever after, Sasuke suspected that his brother had feelings for her. However, he couldn't blame Itachi for it, who in their right mind wouldn't have feelings for this wonderful, sweet woman?

"Try not to leave the house while I'm gone; The security will be patroling downstairs." With the last words, he left.

After giving the order to the security team, Sasuke sat in his red Maserati and headed to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke and Itachi were orphaned while they were just 8 and 16.

Their parents murdered in their own house, betrayed by their close friend.

Before Itachi forcefully dragged out his little brother, Sasuke managed to witness the worst scene of his life, his mother taking a shot for his father.

Growing up, Sasuke Uchiha never wanted to marry or love anyone.

Or to be cherished by anyone, he wouldn't want someone taking a shot for him just like mother did for their father.

Madara and Izuna, their uncles, took full custody of the Uchiha siblings.

They grew up together with their cousin Shisui, another orphan.

Itachi clarified from the beginning that he wanted to do nothing with the Mafia, while little Sasuke's deepest desire was to avenge his parents and many others, lives lost by the hands of their enemies.

Madara saw a perfect opportunity, and as Shisui would often say, "Raised Sasuke as the mini-me."

After a three-hour conversation with their uncle, Sasuke and Itachi were sharing a drink in one of their bars, "Sharingan."

"I'm not a marrying kind." Declared Sasuke.

Itachi agreed, "Hn, neither am I, little brother."

Sasuke sighed, "What are we going to do, Itachi?"

"Once again, if I fancy the Senju girl, I'll save you Sasuke." He chuckled.

"And if you don't fancy her?"

"Then you will have to find the courage and marry her, ' Itachi replied with a dead, dangerous glare.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke groaned.

"Madara was overserious when he said that we need this arrangement just as much as the Senju's need it."

Sasuke ordered one more Chateau D'Yquem.

"Sorry, Sasuke, that's it for me. I have an early morning meeting tomorrow with the board." With that, Itachi headed out to the exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEAR YOU APART - She wants revenge (Highly recommended listening on repeat for the upcoming scene :3 )  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He almost bumped into a lovely young lady.

She apologetically bowed her head and mumbled, "Imsosorry."

Itachi smiled and nodded agreeably.

He watched her when she tensely sat at the bar, next to Sasuke as the only available seat was by his little brother's right side.

"Hi, can I have a green-tea shot, followed up with a glass of Martini, please?" she asked with the softest voice, making Sasuke look up from his phone and glance at her.

Once he looked at her, he couldn't take his eyes off from her.

"Can I see your ID, M'am?" The barman asked politely.

"Sure!" She began to look into her tiny black purse.

She had the most unusual pastel pink hair.

The black knit dress that she was wearing had long sleeves, embossed silvertone buttons on shoulders, and sheer panels all over her body, leaving Sasuke almost nothing to his imagination.

The dress itself screamed Balmain.

The shortness of the garment complimented her long slim toned legs, tiny feet dressed in dotted mesh pumps with little Dior insignias.

When she gave her ID and credit card to the barmen, her perfume scent reached Sasuke; she was wearing Guilty by Gucci.

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk, he was wearing the same perfume Guilty by Gucci for men.

His phone buzzed, and he answered the call, still carefully examining beauty sitting next to him.

After she finished her second glass of Martini, she began playing with the straw in the glass.

He pulled out a silver cigarette case and a lighter from his pocket when she nervously asked if she could have one.

Sasuke generously slid the box to her, and when she pulled the cigarette from it, he moved closer and lighted it for her.

She greedily inhaled it and breathed the smoke out.

"Thanks." She said, finally moving her bright emerald eyes on him.

"I don't smoke, but I needed one." She added.

"Enjoy." He said.

After she ashed her cigarette on the tray, he asked.

"What are you drinking?"

"Well, Martini does not seem to help." She shrugged.

He ordered two glasses of Dalmore whiskey for them.

She smiled and thanked him.

"My friend suggested this bar. It looks nice." She looked around.

Sasuke concluded that she was either visiting Konoha or had just moved.

As all the locals knew who he was, and that the bar belonged to the Uchiha.

"I'm Sakura, by the way." She gave him her slender hand to shake.

He shook her hand, "Hi, Sakura, I'm Sasuke."

She told him that she had just moved there, after sharing another drink and making small talk, Sasuke took his cigarette box and asked her if she wanted to smoke outside. She nodded and followed him to the rooftop terrasse.

Once again, he lighted the cigarette for her; she sniffed him and giggled.

"I think you are wearing the same perfume as I am."

"Hn." He lifted his eyebrow like he was surprised.

"let me see." He said and moved closer to her, his face settling at the curve of her neck.

"You are right." He agreed.

She looked at him, flustered.

He took the cigarette from her hand, dropped it, ashed it with his shoe. Pulled her closer to him, causing her to gasp.

Lowering his face, he briefly brushed his lips on her neck, moving to her jawline, observing how she trembled in his embrace.

Finally, he locked his eyes on her and kissed her.

First, it was a soft, chaste kiss as he wanted to make sure she was not obliged and got his answer when she wrapped her arms around his neck and led him to deepen their kiss.

Her mouth opened, welcoming his tongue, shrills of pleasure ran up and down through his body.

He wanted her. He needed more of her.

Breathing heavily, she broke off the kiss and said, "Um... I don't usually do this."

He still held her in his arms when he stated. "I have a room downstairs."

She hungrily pulled him back for a kiss, he slid his hands down to her behind and pushed her against his erection.

"Well?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded.

Sasuke took her hand in his. And led her downstairs to one of the rooms that was only reserved, and used by him.

After all, the hotel was the property of the Uchiha family.

When they entered, Sasuke picked her up, and continued ravishing her lips, she wrapped her legs around him and dropped her bag on the floor.

Now Sasuke was feverishly sucking on the sweetness of her neck.

"By the way," He dropped her on the bed.

"I don't usually do this either."

She smiled.

"I like your dress." He stated with a husky voice.

"Thanks, I.. I think you'll like it off as well."

"Hn." He smirked.

She pulled the zipper, and the dress came off, to Sasuke's pleasure she wasn't wearing a bra, just mesh black panties.

He eagerly placed his mouth on her breast, giving each mound the same attention, pinching one with his fingers and sucking the other with his mouth. Then he trailed his lips on her stomach, placing soft kisses and sucking here and there. It must have been thrilling for her as she arched her back and panted frantically.

He grabbed her leg and placed kisses on her inner tights.

"OH." She gasped.

He placed her legs on his back and settled his mouth on her sweet spot; he took off her lingerie with his right hand, his left hand still clenching and massaging her breast.

His hot breath on her sensitive place made her moan.

He liked what he was catching and decided that he wanted to hear more.

From teasing, his tongue moved vigorously, causing her to be more vocal.

His tongue was now feverishly writing numbers 8 and 33 inside the lips of her genitalia.

She came screaming her hands, pulling his hair almost painfully. Sasuke's erection was throbbing, demanding release.

He didn't give her time to recover from her bliss.

Sasuke pulled her and turned her over; she arched her behind temptingly to him while holding herself onto her elbows. He unzipped his pants and entered her, without any notice, without giving her time to adjust, generating loud whimpers from her.

He drove into her while grabbing her backside.

"Oh, please." She groaned.

He bit his lip hard; she was driving him mad.

At first glance, this girl seemed somewhat sweet and innocent. But while he rammed her harshly, all he could think of her was that she was a Femme Fatale.

He had only known her for a few hours, but a sudden thought that there might have been somebody else in her life who could have fucked her just as roughly as he was screwing her right now, made Sasuke furious.

Pulling his left hand from holding her behind, he slapped soft skin harshly.

"Ahhhhh." She whimpered loudly, arching her back almost in a cat-like manner,

A Femme Fatale indeed.

Sasuke slapped her derriere once more.

"YES." She pleaded.

He rammed in her forcefully until the excruciating pleasure took him over, letting him groan loudly; she followed him, crying out, "FUCK."

A few seconds after they got their senses back, they fell on the bed. Sasuke wanted to ask her if she wanted to shower, but she hurriedly grabbed her dress and pulled it over.

He frowned. "You can stay."

"Um... Thanks! But I have to leave; I have an early morning function."

"Hn." He sat upon his bed.

"Thank you for tonight." her face flushed, she walked to the bed and kissed him. "Goodbye."

Usually, the girls would pretend they were asleep to spend the night next to him, Sakura, however, got what she wanted from him, and now she was leaving in a hurry.

"I can take you."

"It's okay; really, I've all sobered up thanks to you, haha." She laughed nervously and shook her hands.

She was leaving, without as much as sharing her last name or phone number at least,

"Tell me your cell number." FUCK that was a first for Sasuke, to desperately ask for a phone number.

"Um... Well you see, I'm kind of engaged, I don't know, it's just complicated."

He stared at her, his expression stoic, yet he cursed himself for asking for her phone number AND NOT FUCKING GETTING IT.

For once in his 28 years, the all mighty, Sasuke Uchiha, felt pathetic.

"I'm sorry," She tried to smile. "The thing is that even though I've known you for a few hours only, I know that I like you! And if I let you in my life, I won't be able to make other decisions that are important to me."

Sasuke already hated the fucker that would get to spend every night with her.

"Hope you understand, Goodbye." and with those words, she left.

It was not often that Sasuke desired a girl, especially a girl who was engaged and unavailable.

He didn't want to shower as her sweet scent still lingered on his body, Sasuke turned on the AC and slid in luxurious sheets when he noticed that she had left her black mesh panties IN. HIS. BED. Innocent looking angelic-beauty heading back home without her underwear.

He grabbed her expensive lingerie in his palm and inhaled HER fragrance.

Then he lit his cigarette and recalled each moment of the night.

Femme Fatale indeed. He smirked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)

Let me know your thoughts on it :)

xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura parked the car at the nearest ATM.

She decided that she would pay with cash for the plane ticket.

But, she knew her husband wouldn't have difficulty finding out where she had gone either way.

That is if he even attempted to look for her at all.

She had already sent Shikamaru Nara, her attorney, the divorce documents that would get delivered to Sasuke in a week.

She wasn't requesting anything in return, no properties, no money, nothing at all except for his mutual consensus that their marriage was over.

After spending one year together, Sasuke Uchiha still appeared to be a mystery that she couldn't solve, no matter how hard she tried.

At some point, when she attempted to look into his mind, she failed.

She approached Mito discreetly. Questioning why she wasn't able to use her powers on Sasuke, she couldn't invade his mind or make him answer her questions even when she used her abilities.

Mito had beamed and told her. "You love your husband after all, huh, Sakura?"

Then the Supreme had told her a story about their ancestor Supreme witch, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Kaguya had fallen in love, and her beloved had betrayed her.

She used her power to dominate his mind and keep him by her side.

After some time, her lover succumbed into insanity from continually being mind-controlled like a puppet, and amid the madness, he had committed suicide.

The grief from losing her loved one drastically affected Kaguya's capabilities.

She then decided to work on a spell that would prevent all of her descendants from practicing witchcraft on their loved ones.

"So, I couldn't even help him if he needed? healing?"

"Only if it's consensual." Mito had answered.

That's why Sakura had not been able to uncover what Sasuke was hiding so desperately from her.

She had come to love and cherish him; because of those feelings, it was unbearable to stay with Sasuke while he shut himself off from her.

At the beginning of their marriage, she came to love and accept him for who he was; he was not good at expressing his emotions or voicing his feelings towards her, she knew that he cared for her at some level, but it was not enough to save their union.

At the beginning of their marriage, both agreed that they didn't want to have children.

Sakura had her motives; she didn't want to give life to a child who wouldn't have loving parents.

The part of her was also afraid that her children might inherit her powers, and how could she explain it to her husband? Before she came out clear to Sasuke about who she was, she couldn't risk having a child.

For Sasuke's side, she understood his refusal; she knew from Itachi the story about their parents, and how starved of love Sasuke was in childhood.

However, when Sasuke began opening up to her and showing her that he cared. Sakura thought that at some point, they might be ready to become parents. The distance between them appeared when a particular incident took place in their lives, and Sasuke clarified that he didn't want to become a father, nor would he ever change his mind. It was out of the question for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura rushed out of the hotel, it was nearly 4 AM.

She knew she would hear about this from Tsunade.

She pulled her phone to get the address of the Senju estate correctly.

It was drizzling rain, and cold breeze brushed against her legs, giving her an immediate realization that she had forgotten her underwear, upstairs in HIS room.

"Fuck." She swore and marched to stop a cab.

"Mew." she caught tiny noise.

Sakura looked around, "Mew." she couldn't see anything before she observed the dumpster. Next to it, a tiny Sphynx cat was perching alone; Sakura noticed the kitten was shivering from the breeze.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She looked around; there were no other cats besides the kitten.

"Are you alone? where is your mommy?"

"Meeew." The kitten cried.

"Um," She looked around once more, the little being had to be just a few weeks old, she knew it wouldn't survive alone, especially near the road.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

She asked, as if the kitten heard her, it moved to her and brushed its little head against her leg.

"I guess that's a yes." She giggled and took the wee one in her arms, where the kitten comfortably laid it's tiny head against her chest and gazed its emerald eyes upon her. "Mew!" it purred.

"Oh, wow, we have the same eye color!" Sakura noted.

"Guess that makes me your mom, huh?!"

"Mew." The cat agreed.

She finally caught a cab, relieved she sat in, as the rain was getting more obdurate outside.

The middle-aged man looked back at her,

"Ahh Lady, please leave, I hate animals cat's especially."

"What? it's pouring outside." She complained.

"I'm sorry! dirty little thing might ruin my seats."

Sakura felt angry; how could anyone hate animals, especially the little helpless ones.

Then she remembered the trick that Tsunade had shown her on the plane, and she moved a little closer so she could look into his eyes.

"You will take us to the address that I gave you! and from this day, you LOVE animals; in fact, you will adopt a cat and love it forever, understood?"

The man's expression changed.

"Why M'am, your kitten is adorable!"

"I know, right?!" Sakura greened cheerfully,

"I was thinking of adopting one myself!"

"Oh, really?" She asked, "surprised."

"Yeah, maybe even a little dog along with it, I love animals."

"That's a wonderful plan, sir!"

The cat purred happily in her arms as they drove to the Senju estate.

Sakura quietly entered the house when she heard Ino from the hallway.

"Get your ass over here!"

"Hey!" Sakura popped her head in the kitchen.

"OhMyGosh," Ino squealed, "Who is this?"

"It's Noa, I found him on the street and couldn't leave him alone there."

"That's so kind!" Ino smiled "Animals are drawn to the witches, Noa here can be your little familiar."

"Oh." Sakura gasped.

"Aren't you lucky little one?" Ino rubbed the tiny head with her finger.

"Mrrrrr," the car purred happily.

"Here, take this." She gave Sakura a clear glass full of something fresh that smelled like limes.

"It'll help you with the hangover!"

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"I added some additional herbs and oils to give you energy!"

"Wow!"

"I'll teach you everything about herbs and their magical powers once we start your training!"

Sakura took a sip of the drink. "It's amazing; this tastes so good!"

"Now, where were you? and who did you stress-fuck?"

"What?!" Sakura blushed, "Are you reading my mind?"

"Haha," Ino laughed and pointed on her, "I don't need to, look in the mirror, somebody did a good one on you."

Sakura placed Noa on the floor and walked to the mirror in the hall, she turned the reflector lights on and gasped.

There were bite marks and hickeys all over her neck, her lips swollen from being kissed, and a purple bite mark decorated her chin.

"OH, FUCK!" She cursed.

"And you are meeting your possible future husband tonight," Ino sighed. then she laughed, "What a hoe!"

"Oh my god, Tsunade and Mito will kill me! if I show up like this, do you think makeup can cover it up?"

"Sakura, you don't need to use makeup, I can heal it for you." Ino walked over to her, "Geez, take a shower afterward, you smell like cigarettes and sex."

Then she pointed her index finger, and pale green radiance enclosed it, she placed it on her lips, on her chin, and around her neck.

"Wow, this feels so warm and soothing."

"Tsunade will teach you all about healing!" Ino winked.

"Now go, find a place for Noa in your room, take a shower, and go to sleep, you have 3 hours before 8 AM. Though the drink you just had will make you feel like you slept all night, we have practice early morning, and then we go shopping!" She gave her best friend orders, and then spanked her ass playfully.

"Ow," Sakura protested.

"Come on; I didn't even slap you that hard."

Then Ino gasped, "Sakura Haruno! You naughty little minx! who were you banging all night long?"

"Maybe some other time?" Sakura apologetically lifted her eyebrows.

"Fine, go now, shoo."

When Sakura woke up, she felt rejuvenated and rested. Noa was snuggling at her feet.

In front of her bed, on a hanger rack, her outfit had been arranged, most likely by Ino, she was very serious regarding expensive witchy-couture.

She put on a white dress-shirt and high waisted skinny black pants, complementing it with classic black, point-toe heels from Chanel.

She tied her long hair up into a bun.

Sakura walked to the mirror to inspect herself. After the adventures she had just few hours ago, she looked well rested; by her dresser, she noticed a beautiful jewelry box; it was a gift from Mito.

Sakura opened it and gasped from amazement; it was full of beautifully crafted jewelry, all of them decorated with diamonds. She made her choice on black diamond droplets and a matching bracelet.

They had their coffee in the green-house. Under the glass roof, it felt like spring; the early morning sun had warmed up the surroundings.

The glasshouse was full of different blooming flowers, some of them tropical some of them herbal, some of them so rare that Sakura had never seen out in nature.

Ino explained that all of the herbs in the green-house were useful with different potions and medicine.

All of them sat around a marble table; Sakura noticed the table mimicked the moon and had all moon cycles crafted on the surface.

Tenten poured dark coffee for everyone,

"Is there any creamer?" Sakura asked.

"Darling, enjoy the richness of the taste, witches take their coffee dark." Said Tsunade.

"Today, we will walk you through the basic history and knowledge of your possible and existent abilities." Mito began talking.

"There is a reason why we stay together Sakura; witches are more powerful when they are developing their powers in the union, as we call it the Coven.

Historically Men were used to rule, provide, and make life-changing decisions.

And women had to obey their fathers, then their husbands, and then follow their sons.

A female that was not illiterate and had at least basic knowledge of science and math was blamed for being the devil's spawn.

Some of our sisters were not careful with their abilities, and that's when the hunting began, they did catch some girls and burned them to the stakes.

However, those girls were not even real witches; the real witches were cunning and careful not to get caught. As we understood how dangerous it was for us to be seen by the world, witches scattered, and some covens even took up to their hands to travel the world and remove any proof that magic was real and the witches existed."

Tsunade shook her head, "There were so many of us, and now look at us, few here and there. We are under siege; our lives and existence are at risk of disappearing."

Mito looked at Sakura, "Darling, do you know who the Supreme is and what power she holds?"

Sakura shook her head, "All I know is that the Supreme is the boss witch." She shrugged.

Ino giggled, "An average witch is born with few natural gifts, but in each generation, there is one woman who embodies countless gifts, some say all of them, and she is the Supreme."

"These gifts are Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spell-casting, Necromancy, Pyrokinesis, Healing, Appearance Alteration, Clairvoyance." Tenten took over.

"And many unexplained gifts as well." Tsunade winked.

"You have all of them?" Sakura looked at Mito in Amazement.

"Yes, Child." She patted her head and looked around.

"Sakura, each one of us will guide you through the forte that we are most powerful at, right ladies?"

"I will teach you to spell cast, and make protective charms as well as Pyrokinesis." Shizune beamed.

"And I will teach you everything about herbs and potions, as well as Telepathy." Ino winked.

"Well, dear Sakura." Tenten clapped her hands, "my forte, you already know, Clairvoyance and dream walking."

"And I, dear niece, will train you in healing and Telekinesis."

Sakura sighed, "I don't know what I would do without all of you, I remember when I was a child, I was so sad that I couldn't be one of you and couldn't be part of this, and I'm so thankful for your attention and assistance." She bowed gratefully.

"After you get advanced on these abilities, as the Supreme I will teach you everything that I know, we will begin training in Necromancy, and Appearance alteration."

After the ladies scheduled their upcoming training sessions, Mito held Sakura back for a moment.

"Did you consider what we discussed yesterday?"

"I did." Sakura nodded.

"Good!" Mito smiled, "Don't forget that my Clairvoyance is much better than Tenten's." She winked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura gazed at her, confused.

"Go now, Ino has made a list of the stores that you will visit today; you need to look marvelous tonight,"

"Okay." She smiled.

By the time they got home, Sakura was dozing off in the car, Ino and Tenten had taken all of her energy, she was very thankful when Shizune offered to help her unpack and find place for all her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Okay, Sakura, you have at least 3 hours to sleep and relax."

"GOD, Thank you!" Sakura cried out.

"Ino, thank you!" her friend rolled her eyes.

"I'll get ready in three hours then." Sakura smiled as ladies left her room.

Noa was dozing off on a pink, suede Chaise sofa.

Sakura rubbed his head and placed a soft kiss on his tiny nose.

"I assume Tsunade generously fed you chicken tenders as she promised?"

"Mrrrrr." Noa stretched and changed his sleeping position.

Sakura closed the drapes, took off clothes, and slid in bed, the feeling of soft new sheets was almost ecstatic.

She put on her silken sleeping mask.

The moment she closed her eyes, dark onyx gaze appeared in her mind, feeling of soft lips on her body sent thrills to her heart, just remembering his scent, made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Sasuke... was his name, and being next to him had felt like everything that she was ever looking for.

She wondered if she could find him in "Sharingan." if she returned.

Sakura took a deep breath, Sasuke was someone who came into her life like a storm. She simply couldn't stop thinking about him. And maybe if she explained it to Mito, the stupid marriage arrangement could be called off, especially if it wasn't official just yet.

She decided that she wanted to meet Sasuke again, and this time, give him her number and maybe her heart as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer. (Music for this part.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 8 PM, Sakura was ready, Ino knocked and entered her room to gasp in awe.

"You look breathtaking!"

Sakura was wearing a sparkling degrade sequin gown from Dior that painted midnight; The straps were embroidery of black sequin; from the top, the material shimmered in pale silver and darkened mid-waist into glimmering midnight blue, her hair was let down, and straightened.

The girls went downstairs; a band was playing pleasant music, and a beautiful lady sang along, the caterers were delivering drinks and platters of party favors.

Mito introduced her to the infamous Madara Uchiha, who seemed pleased with her debut.

He had apologized that his nephews were late.

Sakura was making small talk with everyone that Tsunade and Mito introduced her to.

Finally, Ino managed to steal her away from the bar.

"So, I know it's not the right time but, who did you spend your night with yesterday?"

"Ino!" Sakura protested, then her expression relaxed into somewhat shy, "Well, he was the guy that I'd never be able to forget." suddenly she whispered. "I want to talk to Mito about this whole arrangement; I don't think I want this at all!"

"Well, that will have to wait! As one of the Uchiha brothers is approaching, I'll warn you, though! arranged or not, you will have to fight me for him." She snickered.

Sakura looked behind her as a handsome, tall man approached them.

"Hi, Ino," he waved, "And I assume you are Sakura?" He smiled, Sakura could swear he looked like a fairytale painting, long silk hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in dark grey Armani suit.

As Sakura studied this picturesque man, a sudden realization hit her.

"Oh! we met yesterday, I bumped into you, right?"

"Correct." He nodded.

"Sorry about that," She smiled and apologized.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," He graciously gave her his hand to shake.

"And I'm Sakura." She politely bowed her head.

"How did you like the bar?"

"Oh it was terrific, I enjoyed being there."

And then her heart stopped if this was Itachi Uchiha, the man she bumped into, before meeting...

As if he read her thoughts.

"I assume you already met Sasuke; I saw you took your seat next to him."

It took all of Sakura's willpower not to pass out and make a scene, though unknowingly, she pressed her left hand to her heart and began twisting her hair.

"Oh, I didn't... I didn't realize, so he... that? that was your brother?"

Ino monitored their conversation; she wasn't surprised that any girl, including Sakura, could act nervous and babble in front of Itachi. But this was too much; she felt rush of overwhelming emotions from Sakura, and a sudden understanding kicked in her.

"Oh," She greened.

"Yes, that was my brother, didn't he introduce himself?" Itachi asked, bemused.

"Well, in any case, he can introduce himself properly now." Ino pointed at the door.

Sakura discreetly took Ino's hand and squeezed it, Ino squeezed her friend's hand in acknowledgment.

Sasuke was standing next to Madara, wearing a sharp black suit.

Sakura felt she lost the ability to breathe, once again like a storm; he had come back in her life, that's when she knew what Mito was talking about earlier in the garden, Mito knew, with her powers, she had known all along.

Sakura exhaled sharply as Sasuke whispered something to Madara, without taking his eyes from her and proceeded to walk towards her.

The world had stopped moving; the music had disappeared; all she could hear was her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, Dear readers! I'm so grateful for all of the kind reviews! thank you for following the story as well.

Seeing your reviews just makes me think of all this scenarios that I have in my head, and makes me want to write!

To the user who said that they wanted a "little angst." and to get hurt by reading it, DITTO the angst is coming! ;)

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, don't be shy to say hi and leave reviews (Reviews are like much needed coffee for the author, who works +8 hours a day :)

The next chapter will be from Sasuke's POV, we will finally see him act as the Mafia BOSS that he is :3 and fragment from the past about how their "Possible" Engagement party went on :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke made sure no one was trailing him when he drove to one of the Uchiha safehouses.

He entered an undistinguished ramen shop, "Ichiraku's."

Two of Madara's men were sitting at the table by the door, acting as random customers.

Teuchi, the ramen shop owner, bowed his head to Sasuke as he discreetly entered the kitchen in the back, that connected to the house.

"Hi, Sasuke." His uncle's wife Mei was sitting in one of the couches watching a movie on a laptop and drinking Martini.

He nodded and went downstairs to the basement.

Madara was sipping a glass of whiskey distressed.

Even Itachi was there, and he usually never attended any of the clan assemblages unless it was regarding the business.

Izuna Uchiha had flown from the other side of the world to stand with his family. Obito and Shisui arrived right after Sasuke.

It was dangerous for the Uchihas to be scattered. Solo around the globe.

Apart from the clan members, Kiba Inuzuka was convening by the computer screen, giving directions to his team; they tried to track down the original location from where the breach had happened.

Naruto's godfather Jiraya was logged on one of the screens, Sasuke assumed he couldn't make it to the meeting as he was undercover, trying to gather information.

Sasuke could tell the circumstances were even worse than he expected as Naruto was nervously uttering something on the phone and with a flat expression pacing back and forth.

"Shall we begin?" Madara announced.

"Kiba!" Sasuke called him over.

Kiba rolled to the table without rising from the chair or taking his eyes off from the laptop he held on his lap.

"So," he looked towards everyone, "two of the company facilities are burning, as we speak. Juugo and Suigetsu reported that they are pursuing the suspect from one of the incidents; they will join us as soon as they get him."

Sasuke nodded. "The trail, the hackers left while breaching in our system? what's the update on it?"

"Any minute now!" Replied Kiba without looking up from the screen. "However, it's clear that none of you are safe; I've tracked the taken information, and all the addresses, automobile numbers, and credit card digits are leaked. And I assume on control, they might track you down by the location where you use your card, for example."

"I've made arrangements, after this meeting, distinctly, we will move to the Senju estate until the enemy has been identified and eliminated." Stated Madara.

Itachi gave him a questioning look. "Why would we move to a house full of ladies and jeopardize their safety, Madara?"

Izuna looked at his brother, who shook his head at him. "We can discuss that later. It's the safest place in the city right now."

"I don't approve." Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke, with all my respect, we got ourselves in this position while you are in charge, all you have to do now is follow my orders until we get out from this situation." The Uchiha patriarch snarled.

"Sasuke," Jiraya spoke from the screen, "I agree with Madara, Senju estate is the safest place for all of you right now."

"Bullshit." Sasuke arose from his chair and lighted a cigarette.

"Izuna and I will head there now," Obito grabbed his coat. "We will make sure the coast is clear."

Madara asked his brother to take his young wife, Mei, with them.

Sasuke and especially Itachi never liked her. She was just as self-centered as Madara himself, and it was evident that she had married him because of his wealth, and he had married her because of her social connections and her ravishing beauty.

"Sasuke, I'm near your apartment, on my way to the Senju's " Jiraya spoke, "I can take Sakura with me."

"Don't scare her, come up with something." He agreed.

"I will." Jiraya nodded and logged off.

"When are you going to talk to your wife? little brother."

"Itachi." He spat out. "Now is not the time."

Madara crossed his arms, "What are you going to do, Sasuke?"

"I'm waiting for Kiba, and then I leave."

"We will go after them." Naruto finished the sentence for his friend.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and began typing.

"Sakura, Jiraya is coming over, and he will take you to Mito's. I will call you when I can."

He received a call from Suigetsu.

"We got the fucker, Sasuke."

"Bring him over."

Madara nodded. "In any case, we need to get intel and come up with the damage control plan as well as a counter-attack."

"My people are looking into archives, anyone the Uchiha's ever had a deal or crusade has to be considered as possible suspects." Shisui looked up from his phone.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba called out. "I'm in. And I'm shadowing their trail; your wife just used her card."

"Impossible, she's home. The card must be stolen."

He dialed Sakura's number; the phone was off, he then dialed the home number, no answer.

"FUCK." He swore.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto gave him his phone, "It's Jiraya."

Sasuke had a bad feeling; he hoped that Jiraya was with Sakura, and they were heading to the Senju compound.

"Sasuke, she's gone." came from the other line.

"Are you in the house?"

"Yes."

"Was she taken?"

"No, I think she left on her own will, there is no forced entry, I'm checking the surveillance footage, the security is here too, they haven't seen her."

"That's impossible."

"She left the house 40 minutes after you left.

After a pause, Jiraya added.

"She took luggage with her."

"Hey Kiba, where was Sakura's card used?" he called out.

"Near the Konoha international airport."

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned.

"Naruto, I need to get her, keep me updated."

"I'll come with you; if they are trailing her, you will need backup!" his friend protested.

"No!" Sasuke spat out, "I need you controlling the situation instead of me when Suigetsu and Juugo get here with the suspect."

Naruto nodded, still upset.

He then grabbed his gun while giving orders to Jiraya.

"Find Sakura's cat and take it to Mito's, My wife will be upset if something happens to it."

"Sasuke, you got to be kidding, me?! Where the fuck should I find the cat? your place is huge."

"The fucker likes my closet, start there."

Before hanging up, Sasuke asked, confused, "There is no way the security wouldn't have noticed her leaving; I'm sending my guys over, I want them interrogated!"

"Gotcha!" Jiraya agreed.

"Shisui, shadow me as a backup!"

His cousin nodded and grabbed an M6 gun with its bullet belt.

"I'm coming with you!" Itachi stood up from his chair.

"No." Sasuke left the room.

"You'll need back up, little brother."

"I said NO! Itachi, I can take care of my wife without further assistance." The young Uchiha hissed at his older brother.

"Just come with me," Shisui muttered. And pointed his hand welcomingly at the table full of guns and ammo.

"Hey, Kiba, I need you to look into an old enemy of ours, he is long retired, and his clan has been disbanded, but let's be cautious."

"What's the name?"

"Onoki from the Kamizuru clan."

Sasuke heard Madaras's last words before leaving the basement; the name seemed oddly familiar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapid knock on the door woke Sasuke up. He stretched and put a robe on his naked body; the time displayed 2 PM on the watch.

His friend, Naruto, was standing behind the door, holding two large cups of coffee, wearing aviator sunglasses.

He handed one of the cups to Sasuke and stared him up and down with a moralistic look. Then he marched in, took a sit on a sofa.

"You missed the meeting." He shook his head judgementally and took his glasses off.

Then he sniffed his surroundings. He greened and nodded approvingly, "You got laid."

"Fuck you." Sasuke sat on the opposite side and crossed his legs.

"I notified Suigetsu that I wasn't coming."

"Yeah, he told me, you notified him not me?!"

"He doesn't ask questions."

"So," Naruto grinned. "Who did you do?"

"It doesn't matter; she's engaged." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto surprised made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Give me the meeting details."

"I already made Kiba send you the notes." He remembered the main reason he was here, aside to lurk in his friends' private matters.

"Madara called me, asked me to make sure you get to this party or something, what's that about?"

"I forgot about that." Sasuke sighed. "It's a possible engagement party for either me or Itachi."

"What the hell?!" Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, It's Mito Uzumaki's granddaughter, she just moved to Konoha."

"Wait. What?! I know her!"

"How?"

"Uzumaki?! hello? Mito is my mum's great aunt or something; My mum made me keep that girl company when we were 12, and she was visiting for summer. And let me tell you she is a preppy all-know, flat chest, good booty tho, and she is a book worm, has a cute face, if it hasn't changed. Her friend tho, Ino Yamanaka, is the one I'd tap."

Sasuke sighed once again, "I know Yamanaka girl, she was haunting down Itachi to get an internship with the company."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well," Sasuke stood up and placed his coffee on the table, "I'll show up and tell Madara he can suck it, I'll refuse."

"Yeah, I can't imagine you as a "Husband" persona." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke entered Senju's mansion right after Naruto.

"Look for Madara." He gave an order.

He grabbed champagne from one of the caterers as his cousin Shisui approached him.

"Boy, you two are lucky, she is gorgeous, and Itachi clearly likes her already; he won't admit it though." he laughed.

"Good. I have no intention of becoming anyone's husband."

"There she is," Shisui pointed his head, "Itachi's making a move, and she seems flustered."

Sasuke turned his head to gasp.

"Oh, yeah, that's Sakura-chan," Naruto approached them as well. "Gosh she has all grown up," He looked her up and down.

Sasuke's heart stopped.

This was the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind ever since she left his hotel room.

This was the girl who left him in denial.

This was the girl that he still wanted to track down and get to know, even if she was taken.

Sasuke took a deep breath; there were two outcomes out of this situation.

Either he agreed to this arranged union, and married her, or either his brother would take her as HIS wife, which definitely would make family brunches a little awkward considering their encounter the night before.

"You finally made it!" Madara approached Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes from her. She was perfect in every way; she had a gentle personality and exquisite beauty. Abruptly she looked at him, her doe eyes wide and surprised, her lips parted, memory of those lips on his neck caused pleasant thrills in him, and Sasuke decided he was marrying kind after all.

"I'll take her as my wife." Possessively, he whispered to Madara.

Shocked and confused, Madara looked at him.

"Let's discuss details later." Muttered Sasuke as he headed towards her.

She took few steps herself, and they met halfway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hozier - Take me to church (The author recommends listening to this track till the end. while wiggling her eyebrows at you :)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

Questioning, he lifted his eyebrow, "Can I have your number now?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Hn."

"You are the Sasuke Uchiha?"

"And you are Mito's granddaughter, who just moved here."

She nodded.

"So, when you said you were engaged?"

"I meant this arrangement." She blushed.

"I see."

She nervously began twisting the end of her hair.

"I assume your brother doesn't know that we, you know, yesterday?"

"No." He shook his head, "Matter of fact, I don't discuss my conquests with my brother or anyone."

"Conquest?" She gave him a teasing look.

He cleared his throat, "You know what I mean, Sakura."

"So? What are we going to do? Sasuke." She looked at him, shyly, he could swear her emerald eyes were shining at that moment.

He sighed, "Well, Madara did mention the importance of this union."

"I was going to say no." She blurted. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

His lips curved into a smug smile.

"Me too, before I found out that it was you."

"But you don't mind marrying me?" She asked, wondering.

"I suppose I don't." He replied.

Later on, when Ino had stolen his future wife, Itachi approached him.

"Madara tells me you agreed on marrying her?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Didn't you say marriage was not for you?" He asked, questioning.

"We slept together, Itachi." Sasuke's eyes clashed to his brother's gaze.

"Hm... She doesn't seem like the type." Itachi looked at Sakura, who was further away, making friendly conversation with Madara's wife, Mei.

"Not with YOU." Sasuke gave him a self-satisfied answer.

Itachi smiled, "I don't mind if that's the only reason you want to marry her, to avoid me a disgrace."

Sasuke gave him an irritated look, "I mind."

"Congratulations, then, little brother." Itachi gave him a hand, Sasuke shook it and nodded gratefully.

"She'll make you happy," Itachi added.

"She'll make anyone happy." he agreed, without taking his eyes from his angelic future wife.

The next day, Sasuke had lunch at the Senju estate, along with Madara and his wife.

They were discussing the wedding date, planning the event of the century, as Mito claimed.

It was decided that the wedding would take place in a month, and by the end of the week, the families would publically announce their engagement.

About one thousand and five hundred close friends and acquaintances would attend. Madara kindly informed that he was buying an apartment for the happy couple in the city center, as the wedding gift.

Mito and Tsunade offered Sakura their interior designers.

They would go for a honeymoon on a faraway island that was owned by the Uchiha.

Sasuke was bored, as no one was even asking him or Sakura what they preferred, he sat across from her next to Madara.

Sakura was sitting next to her aunt, wearing a white summer dress, and beige flats.

Her hair tied up into a high ponytail, just like Ino's, who was sitting next to her friend and showing her different dresses on an iPad.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and began typing; Sakura had given him her number before leaving the night before.

"You want to get out from here?"

She looked at him after receiving the text, nodded.

"How?" Was her reply back.

"State that you want to show me around."

They went outside, walking side by side near the artificial lake that adorned an enormous garden.

"I always thought I would enjoy planning the wedding." She sighed.

He looked at her and shrugged, "I never thought I would marry at all."

"Should we verbalize what do we expect from this marriage, Sasuke?"

"Hmm... I'm cranky when I wake up for starters."

She giggled, "Me too. at least before I've had coffee."

"And I like my personal space." She added.

"Likewise."

"I promise that I would never cheat on you, and I expect the same from you." She pointed her index finger on him.

"I would never." He shook his head, "That's not how my parents raised me."

"Tsunade told me that you lost your parents when you were young."

He nodded, "Car crash."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

"I spend a lot of time at work," He tried changing the sore subject.

"Well, I'm planning to spend a lot of the time helping Mito and Tsunade at their charity foundations."

They walked the stairs down to the lake when she stopped him.

"Do you think it was a coincidence when we met?"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Sakura." He pulled her closer and placed a kiss; her lips tasted as enjoyable as they felt the first time. Sasuke was relieved and somewhat happy that the "taken" girl that he thought would never be HIS was squeezed in his embrace, avidly accepting and returning his kisses.

"Sasuke," She pulled back and looked around, "Somebody might see us!"

"So?"

"Well, it might not be received properly, you know?"

"You are to be my wife, Sakura." He rasped.

He traced her porcelain face and her jawline, stopping his finger by the strap of her dress.

She grabbed his hand, and led him towards the mansion, "Let's go to the wine-cellar, with the speed that they are drinking over there, our families might need refreshments, what do you say?" She lifted her eyebrow, mischievously.

"Hn."

No one ever made him as needy as she was making him right now.

He knew that he would never get bored with her; he would never get tired from spending time with her.

The wine-cellar appeared to be enormous and very dark, cold breeze coming from the cracks of large, tall walls.

Finally, she stopped and turned her face to him, "I think it was fate that brought us together;" She shook her head. "And I can't stop thinking about you."

He grabbed her tiny waist and placed her on what seemed to be a table.

She breathed out his name as he untangled the straps of her sundress, and eagerly bit her shoulder, placing wet trail until he got to her breast.

then he looked up and asked teasingly, "You don't like wearing upper lingerie, do you?" She shook her head. He pulled up her dress and discarded it in the darkness.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her.

His hand moved towards her underwear, his fingers brushing against her sex.

"Sasuke." She moaned.

"By the way." His hold on her underwear tightened as he twisted it on his finger, "I have something of yours, back in the hotel."

"Oh."

He could tell her cheeks were all flustered.

"I forgot it in a rush."

"Hn." He inserted his index finger inside of her.

"Ahhh," She gasped.

"I think you left it purposely." He added his middle finger causing her walls to tighten around him as he slowly moved them inside of her.

"I forgot... Ahh," She pouted.

He bruised her lips with his needy kisses.

"Sasuke... Stop. Teasing. Me." She demanded.

He loosened the belt on his pants and lowered his underwear, his erection throbbing for her. "Very well, Sakura."

She tightened her legs around him as he bluntly entered her, taking his time, end enjoying her around him, he moved slowly, enticingly.

She was following his rhythm, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"We forgot about protection again." He muttered.

"it's okay... oh god.. oh, please.." She pleaded. "I'll take care of it."

"I don't want kids." He bit her nipple and brushed it with his tongue afterward.

"Me neither." She panted.

"Good." He smirked as he began rapidly thrusting into her.

"I. Want. You. All. To. Myself. Sa-Ku-Ra." He murmured in her ear and licked her earlobe, causing her to shiver from pleasure

"Oh, please... Sasuke..." She cried out from bliss.

Her walls were tightly squeezing around him when he poured his sough inside of her, biting her breast roughly from his ecstasy.

She was panting, "Grab any bottle, and we need to sneak into my bedroom."

He lifted his eyebrow, "Your bedroom too?"

"Sasuke!" She protested, "I need to clean up."

"Oh."

Her bedroom was enormous; her king-sized bed placed in the center, decorated with countless pillows.

He cleaned himself up and came out from the bathroom while she was fixing her make up,

Sasuke noticed a cat dozing off on one of the pillows.

"That's yours?" He asked.

"Yeah." She peaked from the bathroom. "I found him on the street when I left your hotel that night."

"Hn."

"Can we keep him? I mean, when we move in together." She called out.

He sat on the bed comfortably and looked at the little animal. "As long as he doesn't touch my stuff."

She laughed, "Okay! I'll lecture him about that; his name is Noa!"

Sasuke squinted his eyes on the cat, "She's mine!" He whispered.

"Mew."

When Sakura came out, the cat rose and stretched, he hopped down and ran to her. He brushed his tiny head against her legs;

she picked him up and snuggled him. Noa looked straight at Sasuke as he placed his head on her chest and rubbed against them. "Mew." Sasuke glared back at him.

"Did you like the estate?" Mito asked him bemusingly when they got back with a bottle of wine.

"Yes." He nodded.

Sasuke noticed Ino piercing Sakura with her eyes as if she knew what they were up to while they were gone.

He didn't care what she or anybody else thought; she would be his wife, and he wasn't embarrassed that he wanted to be affectionate with her.

When they were leaving, she pulled him in the hallway and kissed him.

"See you soon?"

"I'll be gone for a few days. but I'll call you!" He promised.

"Okay." She nodded and smiled.

he turned his head when he was about to leave and said, "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?" Her eyes were sparkling from joy.

"I don't believe in fate, neither." He raised his shoulders. "But, I think this was meant to be."

She bit her lip, her eyes expressing warmth and affection that she held towards him.

Sasuke couldn't believe how fast everything had escalated if someone asked him or told him about this a week ago; he wouldn't believe it.

If Naruto were here, he would tell him that this was love, (Sasuke always made his best friend appear in his mind when he was trying to prove a point.) But he believed that this was him being possessive, he couldn't deny, yes, he fancied Sakura, and he resented the fact to imagine her next to somebody else other than him.

Madara's wife took a separate car as Sasuke and Madara were heading to the company.

"I'm quite shocked, Sasuke." His uncle disturbed his thread of thoughts.

"I was sure that you wouldn't break-in, and kind Itachi would have to step up."

"Hn."

"What's the situation in the organization? how is the Inuzuka kid adjusting?"

"He is good, his work ethic is valid, and he is following the protocol."

"Good, I will need him for my elections."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke, I don't mind you being infatuated with your fiancee, but I'd suggest for you to avoid telling her what you do."

"Do you take me for a fool, uncle?" he sneered.

"I'm just warning you; she is young and very delicate. I don't think she would accept it just yet."

"Not as delicate as you think." He thought and smirked.

He had to leave with Naruto for a few days, as there was a problem with one of their organization brunches, but he was looking forward to coming back to HER.

Sasuke had never lived with a female partner before; he wondered how both would adjust to that; he recalled that all his previous relationships were either for company publicity or out of circumstances.

None of his relationships had lasted more than a few months, not even a year mark.

He was a very private person; his work was very private, and relationships annoyed him. However, he didn't mind being annoyed with Sakura.

Thinking about past relationships, a sudden thought of Sakura and her relationships popped in his mind.

His lips curved into a neutral line as he grabbed his phone and typed.

"We didn't talk about our past relationships, is there anything I should know about?"

Her reply was fast.

" Relationship N1 in high school, lasted four months (He dumped me after prom for a cheerleader.)

Relationship N2 lasted six months; he cheated on me...

One nightstand.(With YOU.)

Relationship N3 began a few days ago, and I'm marrying him. :) "

Sasuke smirked, it was good to know that there weren't any earth-shattering, take-her-breath-away romances in her life before him.

He looked at the screen when another text came.

"How about you?"

"Wouldn't call any of my past affairs relationships, you can google."

"Already did! ;)" was her answer.

He stopped smirking as he noticed Madara, nonchalantly studying his face.

"Are you texting?" He lifted his eyebrow, almost surprised.

"it's a work thing," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh. Yes. A work thing definitely." His uncle nodded and chuckled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Honestly, you are the best readers that I could ask for, thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate each one of them!

Rinoagirl89 - Thank you so much for your info! When my friends and I were deciding on the name, Ammaliata and Incantata were two choices, and we picked Ammaliata, the meaning is that it means charmed for the female, and in the Fic Sakura is the witch who does the "Charming." However, she is the one being charmed by Sasuke.

Dino - I'm so glad that you like the story!

And Blacklivesmatter - Don't worry, that couple is getting there too ;) hehe.

Also, I want to thank my discord girls for supporting me and giving me amazing ideas :3 and visuals. ILY!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was sitting in the first-class lounge awaiting her flight; the boarding had been laid off for two more hours.

A server offered her a glass of red wine which she gratefully accepted, she was anxious, imagining how Sasuke would react when he got back home and noticed her letter along with her ring, would he be upset? Or pensive as always?

She felt she made the right decision, Mito, nevertheless, would be upset, and probably Madara as well. This marriage was moderately a business deal between the two families, after all.

She had informed Tsunade before making her resolution, and her aunt was surprisingly supportive of her, she apologized for not being next to her and not seeing her off. Currently, she and Shizune were traveling as well, Shizune's biological uncle had found her whereabouts. He wanted to meet her, so Tsunade had agreed to accompany her on this vital reunion.

At the beginning of their wedlock, Sakura had faith that it would work; she believed it because both her and Sasuke were mightly attracted to each other. Neither of them had unresolved past relationships or lovers in their lives; nothing appeared to be a problem.

Sakura came to trust her husband wholeheartedly, after some time in their marriage.

She felt that she was ready to share her secret with him, tell him that she was a witch.

She was confident that he loved her and would understand her.

However, he never gave her a chance. Slowly, Sasuke became distant; his work was on his mind all the time, constant trips, sudden disappearances, and midnight calls from "work."

He had no time to spend just a day with her without making an excuse to leave.

Sakura thought that he just got bored. At the start of their relationship, he did mention that he wasn't marriage material. Still, Sasuke felt attracted to her. And didn't want to see her next to his brother or anybody else.

Even their therapist suggested they spend more time together and be open to each other. Yet, Sakura was the only one who was trying, Sasuke just agreed to the therapy because of the mishap that happened to her, to make her feel better. After a few sessions, he always found a reason not to attend, excuse to postpone, and so on.

Sakura felt that she was the only one who was fighting and trying hard for their love. And she had enough of it.

Maybe, if she didn't love him and she took this marriage as a business deal, it would be easy for her to stay next to him and play her role as a dutiful wife, but she loved him and couldn't bear seeing him grow distant towards her.

Two tall security guards approached her in the lounge, "Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Yes?" She looked at them.

"There is a problem with your car, in the parking lot, we need you to come with us."

"A problem?"

"Yes, M'am."

"What kind of problem? I'm sure I parked it correctly and locked it, my aunt will pick it up in several days."

"The emergency lights are flickering, and the alarm is going off as well, the parking lot employees have notified us."

"Oh." She looked at the screen; her flight was still two hours away.

It was 4 AM sharp.

"Okay, let's do this quickly then."

"Yes, M'am, follow us to the employee exit and as soon as we turn it off, you'll be back in no time" He smiled politely.

She grabbed her bag and followed them through an employee exit. However, she felt uneasy, one security was following her in the back, and the other led her in front. She blamed her paranoia on the alcohol and slowly proceeded with them, when they got on the parking lot and checked her car, it was perfectly fine. No alarm, no lights flickering, that's when a cold jolt vibrated in her body, her senses telling her to getaway. Something was going on, yet she acted very calmly, "See, this is my car, and it's completely fine." she smiled.

Then she noticed a movement as a third security guard approached them.

With a firm tone, she questioned, "What's going on?" and looked around three security guards surrounding her.

The guard who was making a conversation with her before sneered. And slowly moved his right hand to the inside pocket of his jacket,

"I'm sorry, M'am. But a very noteworthy person is sending their regards to your husband, and we're here to deliver it."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was getting ready for the wedding. She couldn't believe how excited she was, and how drastically different her simple life had become. She was picking the decor and flower arrangements with Ino, who was bossing around the event planning manager until everything was to Sakura's liking. Going on cake testing sessions with Tenten, and attending a few runways with Tsunade, after-parties as well, where they bought whatever they liked.

She never felt so free and so happy, everything was perfect.

When she video-chatted her parents and notified them that she was engaged, both of them gasped, Mito explained the details and Tsunade gushed on how gorgeous Sasuke was, Sakura just beamed. Her mother could tell that her daughter completely swooned over her fiancee.

Tsunade got them first-class tickets to attend the wedding and all the significant events that were planned before the big day.

Sasuke would occasionally text her and ask her how she was, she loved seeing his name appear on the screen, at first she saved his number as Sasuke Uchiha but then changed it to just Sasuke, it was just Sasuke for her.

Every time he texted her, and she greened automatically, Ino would tease her, and Sakura felt as if she was in high school, finally getting attention from her crush.

He notified her that he would be back soon, but Sakura already missed him dearly. She wanted to learn everything about him, what he liked and what he disliked, what was his childhood like, who were his friends and the most prominent question, what was he doing within the company so important that kept him away from her?

Every day was different and exciting for Sakura. Along with planning her perfect wedding, the witches trained her in various skills. Now she could use telekinesis, and Tsunade taught her healing spells. Tenten explained how to read tarot and lucid dreaming, which was a key to preform dream traveling. Every evening the witches would sit around the grand marble table, and Mito would tell them the various stories from the witches' history.

Currently, the supreme witch was relaying information about the warlocks, which Sakura never thought existed.

"Ino, your father is a warlock, can you explain how warlocks are born?"

"Of course!" Ino greened and sipped her tea; then, she looked at Sakura, who curiously absorbed every little detail and information that the witches gave her.

"Well, warlocks are males who can perform some of the abilities that the witches possess; however, for a warlock to be born, both parents need to possess the abilities. Both mom and dad need to have witches' heritage."

"Sakura," Tsunade looked at her, "Do you understand how witches are different?"

She nodded, "The witches' genes are so strong that it can be passed to a witch even if both of her parents are humans with no abilities, as long as even an ancestor possessed a witches' abilities, the gene can be passed."

"Correct." Mito smiled, "Your mother, Mebuki, is connected to me with her father, my son, who also didn't possess any abilities. However, Tsuna was born a witch, your mother never gained the abilities, but you were born a witch."

"That's why Warlocks are so bitter." Tenten sighed, "Nower days for a warlock to be born. Both of his parents need to possess the abilities."

"Not only that," Shizune pointed, "The warlocks are bitter because the Supreme is always a female, historically there was only one male Supreme Hagoromo Otsutsuki, firstborn of our ancestor Supreme Kaguya."

"Oh, does it mean so much to them?" Sakura looked at Mito.

"Yes, a Supreme possesses abilities that they can never dream of, a spell that only one witch can cast easily, needs four to five excellent warlocks to be cast."

"My friend, Orochimaru, he is a warlock, and he has distanced himself from us, he always hated an idea for a female to boss around, witches and warlocks." Sighed, Tsunade.

Ino shrugged. "He gives me chills."

"Yes, he has a negative aura as he practices forbidden spells and necromancy, sacrificing parts of his soul to different demons and gods to gain more power."

"How about us do we worship anyone?" Sakura looked at Mito.

"We worship the life itself; our magic gains power from nature, we get our abilities from cosmic energy, in our coven, it is forbidden to take one's life unless we are in danger."

Tsunade pointed, "We also don't perform most of the rituals and spells that warlocks in Orochimaru's coven are."

"What Kind of spells Auntie?" She asked curiously.

"Time travel, for instance, we are afraid that if something changes in the past, our current reality might be altered drastically. And we don't practice necromancy, to bring back someone dead, would affect our abilities, and endanger the whole coven."

"But, I'm afraid that after me another Supreme might change the direction of the witches." Mito shook her head.

"Thar's why we practice so hard." Tenten greened, "We need to develop our abilities at its best so that the next Supreme is indeed from our coven, and things will stay the same."

Sakura took the phone out from her pocket as it vibrated, she knew who it was, her heart raced in advance, and it was Sasuke.

"I'm back. Any plans for tonight? I want to take you out."

Her eyes lighted up.

"Oh, is that the lover boy?" Ino whispered.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly as she typed the text.

"Sorry. I'm having dinner with my fiancee; he just got back."

"Pick you up by 9. Wear pants."

"Pants?" She thought, and shrugged; she was already picking an outfit in her head.

After their meeting was over, Sakura excused herself and ran back to her room.

First, she took a long relaxing bath, massaged eucalyptus essential oil on her body, and picked black laced lingerie.

She blushed when she studied herself in the mirror, Sasuke would probably like how she looked, she hoped that he missed her as much as she missed him. And their night would end with them making love, as both of them seemed that they couldn't keep their hands off each other every time they met.

She then made her choice on the skinny black jeans, which were ripped on top of her knees, and black Dior shoes, the ones she wore when she first met Sasuke.

On top, she put a strappy red silk top and tied her hair into a classy bun. As the evening was chilly, she completed her outfit with a thin, black leather jacket.

She decided that the only makeup she needed was mascara and a lip gloss.

"Hot DAMN!" She heard Ino greening by the door.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks," Her friend laughed.

"He's here; he's here," Tenten run into the room, making both of the girls laugh.

"Good luck, don't get pregnant, and bruised up like the last time." Ino waved her hand.

Sakura gave her a middle finger.

"Oh, like you are going just to hold hands and gaze at the stars." Ino rolled her eyes, and Tenten laughed.

"Find out if Itachi is seeing anyone? please." Her friend pleaded as Sakura was going downstairs.

She nodded, and called back, "Depends on how well you will heal my bruises."

He was standing next to a silver-colored motorbike and wearing a similar black leather jacket, with white dress-shirt inside, buttoned-down showing his collar bones. He was wearing dark grey jeans matched with black leather boots.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She slowly walked towards him.

"A bike, huh?"

Sakura thought it looked like a futuristic motorbike rather than an actual bike.

Sasuke explained that it was a limited edition Neiman Marcus "Fighter." and that he was a pretty good driver, which Sakura didn't doubt at all, she could tell he was perfect in everything he did.

Sasuke Uchiha was a walking perfection himself.

"Can I drive on our way back?" She greened as she put the silver helmet on.

He secured the clasps gently on her. "Hn. I don't plan to bring you back tonight." She could tell he was smugly smirking inside his helmet.

As she sat behind him, she wrapped her arms around his chest, completely embracing him, and pressed herself against his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." She smiled.

He was right; he drove flawlessly and very fast to Sakura's liking; she loved the endorphins that the adrenaline jolted in her body. And the pleasant feeling of closeness that she only got when she was with Sasuke.

They finally stopped in front of a tall building; Her inner self protested as she didn't want to let go of him.

"We're here." He notified.

"Where?"

"You'll see. let's go." He took her hand in his as they walked in an elevator, where Sasuke typed code in the key-pad and pressed PH.

"The Penthouse?" She asked.

"Madara gave me some options, and I organized a list of which you might like the most to least; this is the first stop."

"She smiled, well, we both have to like it."

"I like them all, so it's up to you." He softly pinched her chin and brushed his thumb on her lower lip.

She realized they hadn't kissed that evening, so she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him for a proper kiss.

From his rushed breathing and relentless kiss, she got her proof that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

They broke off their kiss as the massive elevator doors opened, the penthouse was three floors large, the first floor had an enormous kitchen, with beautiful marble island in the middle, and a fireplace next to the large kitchen nook. Then there was a sizeable unfurnished area that Sakura thought would make an excellent dining room connected to the even larger living room, with another fireplace, there was a study that Sasuke liked for his home office.

The second floor had a smaller family room than the first floor, the grand bedroom that made both of them exchange playful glares.

Three guest rooms. And an immense terrasse that was full of trees and beautifully arranged flowers, with white marble furniture. Sakura gasped and grabbed Sasuke's hand; the view was spectacular; the whole Konoha Megapolis was visible from their terrasse.

The third floor had a gym area along with a swimming pool, the center wall was out of glass, and the city was visible from the pool as well.

There was a large room next to the gym that Sakura decided to take as her study, fill it with books, crystals, and other necessities that she would need as a practicing witch.

Sasuke opened a bottle of wine as both of them walked out on the second floor terrasse.

"Sasuke, this is beautiful! can we really have it?"

"Sure."

"I like this one," She wrapped her hands around him and giggled, "I don't think we need to see the other ones."

"I"ve never lived alone, never had a place of my own. First, I lived with my parents; then, I moved to Mito's. how about you?" She sipped her wine and seated herself in a comfortable position, the pleasant breeze caressing her face.

"Hm, I moved in with Madara when I was eight, then left for college abroad when I was 18. After Madara got married, Itachi and I moved out, and then I moved into the penthouse of our hotel."

"Oh," She blushed, "The place where you took me that night?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

"I've never lived with the opposite sex either."

"Me neither, I like my space." he shrugged.

"Do you think we'll be happy here, Sasuke?"

"I don't know," He rubbed back of his head. "I think so."

"Well, there is something you should know about me that might make you rethink your decision to marry me." She smiled shyly.

"What?" He lifted his eyebrow and took a seat next to her; Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't cook; in fact, if I try to cook, it's a disaster every time."

"Hn. We'll have a chef, besides I'm a pretty good culinarian myself."

She rolled her eyes, "Is there anything that you are not perfect at?"

He took a deep breath as if he was trying to come up with an answer, and shook his head, "No."

She laughed, "Well, I'm fortunate then." her fingers brushing, his delicate jawline and graceful neck.

She then pulled his hand, "Let's go swim, that pool looks marvelous."

They went upstairs; she took off her shoes and jeans while he dimmed the glass wall, and turned on the neon lights in the pool.

Then she got rid of her top, noticing how Sasuke was studying her, and from his expression savoring what he was seeing.

She looked at him and playfully removed straps of her bra, then unhooked it and discarded it on the floor. Finally, she took off her underwear and threw at Sasuke, "Your turn!" Then she hopped in the pool; the water temperature was perfect.

"Hn." He smirked and began undressing; it took all of Sakura's mental force to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't stop nervously biting her lower lip, her fiancee was divine, tall and well-sculpted, every step he took was lecherous. She had never seen anyone so beautiful and so confident in themselves. Sasuke Uchiha was inhumanly perfect.

He leaped in the water and swam hastily across the pool.

While she hungrily watched his every movement, he finally swam to her and pinned her to the wall, sighing he whispered, "What am I going to do with you, Sakura?"

Her heart was beating ferociously; he had a significant impact on her, and she didn't mind it.

"Oh," He remembered, "I have something for you, don't move." then he lifted himself out from the pool, flexing his defined triceps.

He walked towards his discarded clothes and grabbed something from the pocket.

After he got back in the pool, he opened the black box that he was holding.

Sakura released a sharp gasp. A beautiful ring made out of delicate white gold, a gigantic circular ruby shined in the center adorned by two triangular diamonds on the sides. Sakura had never seen anything so beautiful and perfect.

"Sasuke.."

"Let's make it official," He gently put the ring on her slender finger, it fitted her excellently.

His voice, music to her eyes, "Will you marry me, Sakura Haruno?"

She nodded, and her emerald eyes sparkled just as the crimson ruby on her ring. "Yes,"

After another session of lovemaking, they moved to Sasuke's hotel penthouse, where dinner on the table, by the candlelight awaited them, both of them famished, run through delicious courses that Sasuke had ordered in advance.

"When are your parents getting here?" He asked.

"In a week."

"Let's pick them up together and have dinner afterward." He suggested.

"Sounds good!" She smiled, "but I have to warn you! they are a bit weird, how can I say, they are very different from regular parents."

"How come?" He asked.

"Well, you'll see, when you see them, oh, and my Nana is also coming, my Dad's mom, she's also a bit eccentric."

"Good, What do they do?"

"Well, my mom is a writer, a published one, she writes those lovey novels, where handsome, rich guy meets a poor beautiful girl, and they have all sorts of sex adventures."

"I see." Sasuke snorted.

"And my dad is an illustrator."

"Really? what does he illustrate?"

"Well, you see, he creates Hentai, an impressive one, though. Very Tasteful." She justified.

"Hentai?" He lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of his cognac.

"Yes, you know the erotic comic that the teenager boys love to read."

He cleared his throat. "I like Hentai."

Sakura gasped in astonishment, "Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"What?" he shrugged.

"Never imagined you as the kind of guy who is interested in Hentai."

"Why? it's very aesthetic." He denoted.

"Well, I stumbled upon my father's work when I was ten and was snooping around his office, and I was scarred for life." She laughed.

"Naruto enlightened me in Hentai when I was about 14, and he was two years younger than me by then."

She smiled and shook her head, "I like finding this little details about you."

"Hn."

"Well, at least you won't be spooked out by my parents being extraordinary."

The wedding day was getting closer and closer, and everybody except for Sakura and Sasuke was nervous about the big day. Sakura felt perfectly calm; she didn't care if the cake tasted as accurate as she wanted, or if all the guests would take the dress-code into account. Or if the venue looked 100% as it supposed to look.

She didn't care about superstitions either, implying that the groom should not see his bride before the wedding. In fact, She went to her dress fitting with Sasuke, who had an excellent taste when it came to style.

After he saw the dress that Sakura liked, he gave the designer a few points about how to make it perfectly fit on her body, and he gave the seamstress an order to deepen the decollete as he adored when she wore cleavage.

"Won't you be jealous if I look like this?" She asked playfully.

"Why would I? You are to be my wife." He kissed her forehead, "I want everybody to see the way I see you."

"Oh, Sasuke." She hugged him, "You are perfect."

"Hn." He snorted, "I know."

"And a pompous ass." She laughed.

"I know." He nodded and kissed her.

Sakura's parents momentarily fell in love with Sasuke, especially her Nana, with whom he intertwined his arm and helped her walk up the stairs.

He was a gentleman, very classy, and intelligent; he was open-minded and had a vision for art, the qualities that her parents adored.

He preferred to listen more rather than speak much, but if asked, he had an outstanding answer about anything.

However, Nana forgot about Sasuke the moment Itachi Uchiha entered the hall, welcoming Sakura's parents and introducing himself as Sasuke's older brother.

He dressed in a black suit, his silky tresses secured in a low ponytail.

"OH my, Saku-Chan, why didn't you pick him?" Nana whispered.

"Nana!" She protested. "Shhhh."

"With all respect, that one is mine!" Ino jumped in their cautious dialogue.

"If only I were young," Nana sighed and looked at Ino, "And looked like you!"

"What would you do?" Ino asked curiously.

"Ino!" Sakura protested.

"Seriously," Ino whispered. "He is like an impregnable ethereal being that I simply can't get my claws on." She sighed.

"I say, make a move, show him what you've got, and then leave him dry; I bet that'll surprise him," Nana whispered back—making Sakura roll her eyes and curse her reality.

"Oh!" Ino nodded, apprehending her best friend, Sakura knew that Ino liked Nana's idea, and she muttered, "Ino-pig! Do whatever you want to do after my wedding, I need your full attention on my wedding first."

"Of course!" she giggled.

"Oh, and just so you know, he is not dating anyone, and hasn't dated anyone seriously, this is what I found out from Naruto and Sasuke."

"Perfect!" Ino greened happily.

"I need you to infiltrate Itachi and find out what he likes in girls, what he expects ya-know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine! but you owe me!"

"Anything to get that god in my bed and my life, preferably." Ino sighed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, let me know how you liked it :)

I loved reading your previous reviews! thank you so much for all the follows and comments. :)

Next chapter, the wedding will be from Sasuke's POV and after 6th chapter, few chapters will just surround both of their POV's in the marriage, explain how they feel about each other and how they fell apart, it will introduce some new characters, that we all know so well.

once again, thank you very much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Love is blindness - Jack White. (Highly recommend to listen to it while reading the present from Sasuke's POV.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

Sasuke was driving towards Konoha international as fast as he could. Kiba had already relied on his car number to the police station so that nobody followed nor stopped him.

At some point, he noticed that he lost Shisui's car in the back. It was 4 AM, and Sasuke was almost there. The highway leading to the airport was not as crowded as in the middle of the day, and for that, Sasuke was grateful.

His only intention was to get there as fast as possible, Kiba was on a loudspeaker, looking through the airport cameras to spot Sakura.

He told Sasuke that her flight got postponed for two more hours, which gave Sasuke a foreboding feeling.

His heart was racing faster than his car; he had to get to his wife before the others would. All he thought about was to protect her.

"Sasuke.." Kiba reiterated.

"What is it?"

"I see her; she is following the security guards, in an employee hall, they are headed towards the parking lot."

"Which lot number?!" He gritted his teeth.

"The parking cameras are off, and I can't access it. Are you almost there? she is in danger."

"FUCK!" He roared and hit his hands on the wheel furiously, then sped the car even further, to the point that instead of getting to Sakura, he might have crashed at any moment.

For the first time in ages, Sasuke Uchiha was terrified, and he was just as scared as the day he saw his mom taking a shot for his father when he was only eight.

He knew why his wife decided to storm out of the house in the middle of the night, and he knew perfectly well that she was tired of trying to work on their marriage and was upset and hurt from his coldness. By that moment, Sasuke wished he had previously told her about everything, maybe that way she would be safe now.

This is why Sasuke never wanted to have a family of his own, to come to love another person, Sakura had become his vulnerability, loving her made him weak. Weakness was unacceptable in Sasuke's work; when you were in Mafia, you had to have the power to sacrifice things and people you loved for the greater good and advantage over your enemies. However, the only thing he could relinquish was himself if only he could save Sakura. He knew what they would do to her if he didn't get there faster; Sasuke knew that they would hurt her to injure him.

That's how Mob's worked, that's how other Don's sent each other messages, by hurting their loved ones.

He maneuvered his vehicle with his left hand, his right foot pressed on the gas, while he unclasped the gun from his belt and took the security hook off.

He would most definitely spill blood tonight; Sakura didn't deserve all of this; all Sasuke wanted for her was to make her happy and keep her safe. However, all he did was to break her heart painfully and slowly. And now he was endangering her life.

He was selfish to think that he could have a simple life with Sakura without getting her hurt.

Sasuke resolved to himself and made a promise to the god or whatever divine being, was listening to him that he would let her go to keep her safe. He would disappear from her life to keep her alive even if that meant for them to go on separate ways.

.

.

.

.

"Are you having fun?"

Sasuke received a message from Sakura while he was celebrating his 'surprise' bachelor party.

"Naruto is having fun." He sent her his bird-for-brains friend's photo, surrounded by alcohol and other guys, with several strippers in the background.

"Well, have fun! while you can ;) Married life starts in two days!"

Sasuke never wanted a big wedding, but with Madara and Mito's associations, their wedding guest number was moderately large.

And he most certainly never wanted a Bachelor's party. First, he didn't have enough friends, And second, he didn't have a desire to get wasted in Naruto and strippers' presence.

Naruto had asked Sakura for help, and they picked the private lounge of "Sharingan."

Then Naruto had called Sasuke that there was a disturbance in the bar that needed his attention, with a loaded gun Sasuke had rushed in to inspect the situation.

But instead of a quarrel, he came upon already wasted Naruto, who was joking around with one of his henchman Suigetsu. At the same time, the other operative Juugo politely declined the offered drinks.

The other guests included Kiba, the new IT for his "Underground solutions."

His cousin Shisui and Itachi, his uncle Obito and his counselor friend Kakashi, Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga enterprise, and his companion Lee.

And Their law firm's lead Lawyer Shikamaru Nara along with his other lawyers Sai and Choji.

Sasuke was surprised; he had always thought his only friend was Naruto, who tolerated his sternness and constant mood swings on a high level, Itachi and Shisui, well they were his family so he could consider them as friends too. But he never thought Naruto could gather countless other 'Aquaintances' that he had worked with all these years.

"Here comes the man of the hour!" Shouted Naruto and others cheered with him.

Sasuke managed to nod and wave his hand until he got closer to his best friend and grabbed him by his arm.

"What is this about?"

"It's your Bachelor party, Teme!"

"I don't like the idea of it."

"Well, I don't care, you are getting married, and as your only best friend I had to organize this, well I had approval from Sakura-chan if you want to know, and Ino helped me to create the menu and gather the catering and THE strippers." He greened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Least he could do was to drink and somehow tolerate Naruto and others for a few more hours.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nii-san, why didn't you stop him?" Hissed Sasuke.

Itachi smiled, "I guessed you would enjoy your last outing as a single man."

Sasuke sighed once again and took a generous sip from his glass.

For the rest of the night, he made small conversations with the others and killed time while texting Sakura and sharing Naruto's antics with her.

Eventually, when he felt drunk to the point that he might as well make a fool of himself like Naruto, he texted Sakura, to save him from the humiliation, and she agreed merrily.

An hour later, she called him.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun, I'm downstairs by the bar, just don't tell them that your wife is here to pick you up," She giggled, "Baka-Naruto will tease you for that for the rest of your life, try to low key come downstairs, and we'll leave."

"I agree with that. I suppose." He rolled his eyes as he slowly passed by Naruto, who showed two very sexy strippers his card tricks.

"Oh my god, you are drunk, Sasuke!" Exclaimed Sakura while she supported him to walk out of the hotel.

"I had no other choice," Sasuke shook his head. "I couldn't tolerate them while on my sane judgment." He groaned.

"I'm taking you to the Senju's, you can sleep in for tomorrow, before the rehearsal dinner."

Sasuke nodded as she stopped a cab, and they sat back, he put his head on her shoulder.

She was wearing the same perfume as the first night they met. It brought Sasuke a delightful memory, and he wondered if he hadn't met her that night, would she be marrying Itachi now? Or would she decline the proposal? He queried what he would have done if they met at a party at Mito's instead of "Sharingan." would he pursue her?

Everything was spinning in his head.

"You don't have a car?" He asked, with his eyes shut.

"I don't, Tsunade offered me one of grandpa Hashi's collectibles, but I drive very fast and don't want to ruin any of them." She giggled.

"What car do you want?" He questioned while wrapping his hands securely around her.

"Hmm, I like big cars, like a Jeep or something, I guess."

"I'll get you one."

"Haha, okay, if you'll remember that, sure."

"Why didn't girls throw you a bachelorette party?"

"Haha, believe me, every day is a bachelorette party and a big sleepover in that house." Sakura giggled and placed a soft kiss on top of his head.

The rest of the ride was a blur for Sasuke; he fell in and out from sleep.

When they walked into the house, she led him to the Kitchen, where Ino was sitting by the marble island enjoying her cup of tea.

"Oh goodness, Sasuke Uchiha! is he alive?" She laughed hysterically.

"Hn." Sasuke managed to give her one of his signature glares, while desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, yes, but I'll need you to blend him one of those hangover drinks." Asked Sakura apologetically.

"I taught you that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, but before I manage to brew it..."

"Fine.. fine," Ino sighed as Sakura placed Sasuke in a comfortable position on a chair.

"So, Sasuke, do you love Sakura?" Asked Ino.

Before he managed to tell her it wasn't her business, he willingly blurted, "I guess so, it's hard not to fall for her."

"Ino! Stop doing that to him. He is drunk! and it's unfair." Sakura shouted protectively.

"Oh, come on?!" Protested Ino, "This is like a chance that comes once in a lifetime."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she brushed her fingers in his hair, which made him feel better; his headache was almost gone, from the pleasant sensation coming through her fingers.

Sasuke cursed himself in his mind, for the answer he gave Ino, Sakura probably thought he was a pathetic fool in love.

"So Sasuke," Chirped Ino, "Does Itachi have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Is he gay? I've never seen him with a girl, like ever."

"No." He shook his head.

"Does he likes girls?"

"He likes Sakura." Sasuke scowled, making Sakura flush.

"Oh? how come?"

"I told you." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's hard not to fall for her."

After a pause he muttered, "Fuck, stop asking me questions, Ino!"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, "Stop using that."

"Okay, okay, just one last question, please."

"Does Itachi like me?"

"Dunno, he thinks you are a child."

"What?!"

Sakura began laughing, while Ino angrily placed a cup of green juice in front of Sasuke.

"Here, drink this, and you'll be like new for tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go drawn my childish self somewhere in the lake."

"Come on, Ino! just because he thinks you are young does not mean you don't stand a chance!"

"Play hard to get." Mumbled Sasuke, who caught up on their conversation, after taking a sip from this pleasant drink, that Sakura swore was the best hangover cure in the world.

"How can I play hard to get if he is not even interested in me? Ughhh," Groaned Ino as she marched out.

.

.

.

Compared to Sasuke's bachelor party, the rehearsal dinner was enjoyable, with just the close family members.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto felt like death itself and was surprised that Sasuke looked so well-rested.

"Teme, I can't believe that you will be a married man tomorrow."

"Neither can I." Sasuke smiled.

"You know, I haven't seen you somewhat this close to 'Happy.' "

"Hn."

"Sakura, is really something, huh?"

"Aa," He nodded, "and she is going to be MY wife." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Chill." Naruto shook his hands, "We are related, did you forget?"

"Ah."

"So have you told her about?"

"Shh, this is not the place to talk about it. and no, not yet."

Sasuke looked at his wife-to-be, who was pleasantly chatting with everyone; she looked breathtaking in her rose gold dress, with her hair tied up.

Sasuke loved how in public, she was a proper lady, smart, elegant, educated and very polite.

Nevertheless, whenever they were alone, just the two of them; she was giddy and playful, sometimes out of nowhere, she would whisper something so naughty in his ear that would make him quiver from excitement.

.

.

.

And finally, their wedding day came, Ino didn't exaggerate when she told Sasuke it would be like a royal wedding. Everything was arranged to the very last perfect detail.

Sasuke was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo, looking as regal as always.

Belatedly the time came; he was standing in front of the altar, with at least a thousand pairs of eyes staring at him, next to him was Naruto dressed in a black tuxedo as well.

Finally, the music began playing, and Ino joined them at the altar dressed in a strappy dazzling silver dress, her signature high ponytail was secured with a silver hairpin.

She looked at them with sparkling eyes.

"She's coming."

Sasuke gazed at the entrance as Sakura, and her father made an appearance, her father dressed in a grey suit, and Sakura in her beautiful wedding gown, although Sasuke part-took on designing the dress and saw Sakura dressed in it just a few weeks ago, he still gasped, she looked marvelous, her fair hair fell on her shoulders like a waterfall, her doe eyes concentrated at only him. With her head high and graceful, she walked up to the altar, her father shook Sasuke's hand and nodded approvingly before placing Sakura's gentle hands into his.

He managed to murmur "Breathtaking." so that only she could hear him.

She blinked and smiled.

Sasuke once again thought of how lucky he was. Today, he put a ring on her finger and claimed her as HIS wife.

He had a long way to go to figure Sakura out entirely, but he was already contented from what he knew and saw.

.

.

.

.

The wedding reception was just as magnificent, as Sasuke and Sakura expected. Eventually, they were seated by their table, surrounded by a dozen glorious ice sculptures.

They were receiving blessings and congratulatory speeches from their friends and family, and some people that the couple didn't even know.

Half of the venue was located in a beautiful field. After the bride and the groom performed their first dance, most of the guests cheered and joined them on the dance floor.

Ino was laughing, surrounded by Tsunade and her friends, receiving the ladies' prizing for her dedication to have organized this magnificent event.

Her conversation with Tenten was cut short when Itachi approached them; he was dressed in a black tuxedo looking enchanting. His long hair slicked back into a bun. Few bangs framing his aristocratic face.

"Care to dance?" He asked Ino and extended his hand to her.

Surprised by his sudden approach, she nodded and followed him trying hard to avoid Tsunade and Tenten's glozing whispers and giggles, both of them knew how much she adored Itachi from afar, and how hard she worked for the past two years to get his attention on several events that they attended together.

He was a head taller than her, and even while dancing, he moved as smoothly as he did everything else.

With his left hand, he pressed her against him while kept her slender hand in his right palm.

Finally, Itachi broke their silent dance and stated, "My brother tells me you have been asking about me?"

Ino was always confident and witty, but while in Itachi's presence, she felt like a disadvantaged high school girl. His sudden words and coolness in his voice made her heart rage within her, as she cursed herself for not making Sasuke forget about her inquisition.

Then in a split second, she remembered who she was and looked Itachi straight in the eyes, "So? what if I am."

"You could ask me personally." He tilted his head.

"I tried." She smirked, "Many times."

"Ino." Itachi sighed, "You are an exceptional lady, but you are far too young for me, we have a difference of 13 years, you know that, right?"

Ino felt that she had nothing to lose at this point, and she could only backfire Itachi with his own medicine, "You and Sakura have 13 years of difference as well, but Sasuke tells me that you like her? isn't that right, Itachi?"

"Is that so?" He lifted his eyebrow as he whirled her and drew her back against his chest.

"So, don't get rid of me with that age gap bullshit."

He brushed, his slender fingers on her cheek, "You are still too young."

Ino was not about to submit to his cheekiness, "You never gave me a chance to prove it to you, another way."

As the music stopped, Itachi nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you for the dance, young lady."

Ino was ready to use her powers and make him sorry for acting this way, but she couldn't, she had recently found out from their history sessions that a witch who had feelings for someone couldn't use their powers on them without consent.

She lamented as she decided to drink like there was no tomorrow.

.

.

.

Sakura woke Sasuke up as their plane landed on Uchiha owned resort-island.

"We're here." She beamed cheerfully.

The place hadn't changed since the last time Sasuke visited it, Sakura awed and wowed about their surroundings and the beauty of the island, and it made him smile, she was so sincere in everything she did.

Both of them slept through the night as they were exhausted from the wedding preparations and the wedding itself.

For the next two days, they barely left the bedroom, enjoying themselves to the fullest, sometimes going for a swim by the dusk and sleeping in each other's arms till noon.

Sasuke hadn't taken a vacation for the past five years, right after he ascended as the head in Mafia.

This healthy everyday life felt unreal to him, ideal and very pleasant. Unfortunately, Madara's call brought him back to his reality.

"We have a problem, a big one, I wouldn't be calling you the other way."

"Understood."

"I sent the jet for you, apologies to your wife from me."

He quickly packed an overnight bag, and walked outside to the deck where Sakura was lying on a lounge chair, tanning and listening to music while sipping iced beverage.

"Sakura, I have to leave for a few days, but stay and enjoy yourself."

"What?" She took her sunglasses off.

"There is a problem at work."

"It's our honeymoon, how come nobody can take care of it?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he kissed her forehead, she hugged him from behind and pouted, "You better come back to me soon?!"

He nodded, "I'll try to arrange something that will cheer you up by the end of today."

"Really?" She smiled, "Just come back soon, okay? that will cheer me up."

"Call the butler if you need anything, and security is in the next house, so don't be worried."

"Okay," She hugged him once more and gave him a soft kiss, "There's no way you could stay?"

He sighed, "No, unfortunately."

After he took a few steps, she asked, "Do you have spare 30 minutes at least?"

"What is it?" He turned his head back to find his wife taking off the top of her swimming suit.

"I mean, at least tire me out, to sleep through your absence." She smirked.

Tempted, he took a deep breath and whispered her name. In a split second, Sasuke tossed his overnight bag to the ground and closed the distance between them.

Seizing her in his arms ravenously, he led her to the tropical shower attached to their bedroom, she took off his shirt in a rush and unzipped his linen pants, kneeling she amorously glanced up to meet his gaze as she took his length in her mouth, sucking it pleasurably and slowly.

Sasuke released a sharp breath as he turned on the water, and few minutes after allowing her to continue what she was doing, he grabbed and yanked her to his eye level, Sakura, wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the wall. He took off her bottom, and she wrapped her legs on his waist.

"Oh, Sasuke.. don't keep me waiting." She bit her lip.

He entered her roughly, making her grouse and throw her head back as he thrust in her furiously, trying to gratify their sweet releases, he broke off the rhythm abruptly as he placed Sakura down and turned her around, advancing to ram her from behind. At the same time, she arched her back invitingly, he wrapped his arm around her chest and kept massaging it while he thrust and harshly sucked on her neck.

.

.

.

On the plane, Sasuke cursed whatever the problem awaited for him back in Konoha. At the moment all he wanted was to be in Sakura's presence, he sighed once again, was this how their marriage would be?

Him having to leave her out of the blue at any given moment. All he could do now was to work on his amends,

He turned on his satellite phone, and first, he called his assistant, Karin. He directed her to buy and deliver the latest model of black Mercedes Jeep to their apartment in Konoha.

The next call was to Ino.

"Hey, Sasuke?" She cheered from the other side.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Is everything okay? how is Sakura?"

"She's fine, I had to leave the island for a few days, if you have nothing planned can you be with her? I'll have the plane ready as soon as you want."

"So, basically, you want me to fly a private jet to a private Uchiha owned resort? and stay in your fancy island mansion?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring our friends with us? Tenten and Shizune, maybe Tsunade too."

"Sure."

"Oh boy, I need to pack, so give me three hours?"

"I'll send the jet to Mito's. Thank you, Ino."

"Um, I should be thanking you, but okay." She laughed.

At least this way, Sakura wouldn't be upset, and then pleasant surprise would be waiting for her back at home as well.

.

.

.

He got to the Uchiha corporation to find Madara but stopped by his brother's office.

"Where is Itachi?" He asked the secretary who was drastically typing something on the keyboard.

"Oh, Sasuke-san! Congratulations on your marriage!" She bowed her head.

Sasuke nodded. "My brother?"

"Oh, yes, Itachi-san took off a few hours ago, he said he would be away for two or more days, do you want me to give him a call?"

"No need."

Sasuke rushed to Madaras's office, surprised to find Jiraya and Naruto conversing with him.

"What's going on?"

"Sasuke." Jiraya nodded while Naruto gave him his friendly handshake.

"The people who were laundering money for us were caught this morning."

Sasuke took a seat, while Naruto continued.

"Everything has been, organized and planned perfectly for almost five years. And out of nowhere, the police caught two individuals in the airport and arrested the rest of them either in the city or in their own houses."

"Breach of information?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head "Kiba is checking if there has been a leak from our side, but nothing so far."

"Damage control?" He looked at Jiraya.

"Shikaku Nara already assigned lawyers to everyone, they know not to talk." Jiraya nodded re-assuredly.

"Sasuke, you need to figure it out, the elections are coming up, and there has to be nothing linked to the Uchiha name, if need be, make sure those who were caught don't speak at all."

Sasuke 'tsk'-ed. He hated, killing people, especially ordering to kill someone who was working for them.

.

.

.

.

Before leaving to go to another gathering place, Sasuke stopped by his office, where his secretary sat quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She jumped off from her seat.

"Karin." He nodded.

"I sent the car to your apartment."

"Good." He nodded.

"How's your honeymoon?" She asked coyly.

"Good." He answered coldly; something about her always gave him unpleasant chills, but she was very smart, and she was involved both in the company and his underground business.

.

.

.

After he got back in the apartment, all the staff congratulated him again, he checked on his wife's demon cat and took a photo of it lounging on its custom made bed.

Then he typed a text for Sakura.

"Your cat is enjoying the new apartment, how are you doing?"

She sent him back a photo of her in a swimsuit, looking bored.

"Come back soon!" The text said.

Sasuke studied the photo and cursed his work once again.

.

.

.

After three days of non-stop meetings, Sasuke finally allowed himself to go back to Sakura and control the situation from the island.

He was surprised to see Naruto resting in one of the seats when he entered the plane.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"I need a vacation."

"It's my honeymoon, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered.

"I heard Ino is there, so why can't I come? I'm working like crazy for you every day, Ya-know?"

"Fine," Sasuke sighed as he put his AirPods on to cancel Naruto's constant rambling.

.

.

.

When they landed, Naruto happily rushed in the guest condo.

Sasuke noticed Ino wandering on the beach and decided to thank her once again.

"Hey." He waved.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Ino waved back.

"Where's Sakura? And the others? I thought both of you would be spending time together."

"Well, you see, the other's couldn't make it on short notice. So I just flew here alone, to cheer my best friend up, however."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow on her sarcastic tone.

"She already had a companion; your brother is here. Apparently, He rushed here to keep Sakura a company as soon as he heard that you had to leave."

"Of course, he did." Sasuke hissed quite angrily.

"I tried relaxing with both of them, but got bored on the third family album;" Then she lifted her eyebrow, "By the way, you used to run around naked a lot, you know?"

Sasuke glared at her and turned back with his jaw clenched, he went back to the main house to come upon Sakura and Itachi sitting together going through old family photos and laughing.

Usually, it was the other way around; it was Sasuke who would chase after his older brother and compete with him all the time. It was always Sasuke who wanted Itachi's toys, clothes, books, Itachi's cars later on. But now it seemed that the tables had turned and he had the only thing that Itachi wanted as well, for a second, he scolded himself, his older brother, a brother who always took good care of him, would never make a move on his wife, or would he?

.

.

.

.

Hello, my dear readers! I hope all of you are doing great and are staying healthy! (It's 2020 Pandemic & lockdown Y'all for the readers from future.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Sasuke's POV until we return to the present, where Sakura is held at gun's point! And Sasuke is driving like crazy to get to her; We will have one or two chapters from their married life, there will be some angst and all the drama that occurred.

However, I already wrote the chapter regarding the present, and it's good :3 I used two tracks to cook that chapter - Kehlani's Gangsta and Rosalia - A pale.

Please, let me know what you think of this chapter in reviews and let me know what you think will happen in their present "situation."

xoxo !

P.s Depends on the reader's activity if I upload chapter 7 in two (Maybe one) days :) it's also ready.


End file.
